Revenge of the Swapped
by RintinDestiny
Summary: The sequel to my story Swapped. Samantha thought that she had left the TFs back in their movies...she was wrong. What happens when she and Cari get sucked into the middle of ROTF, will they be lucky enough to escape with their lives this time?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Swapped-

**Hey! I told you all that I would do a sequel didn't I? If you are not sure what I'm talking about please read my other story Swapped and then that may give you an idea of what I'm talking about. Well as you may guess Samantha Devins and Cari Brown are back, and the Transformers aren't finished with them...oh no not by a long shot! This is based off of the Revenge of the Fallen movie and I hope that it is up to my readers expectations. Thanks everyone, please R&R, and enjoy! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So Sam are we there yet?" Cari asked again for the fifth in half an hour.

I sighed and gripped the wheel of my car until my knuckles grew white, "No Cari we are not there yet...I am just pulling over for a quick pick me up and then we are continuing to New Brooke." I said back, trying to keep that murder out of my voice.

At the moment I was driving myself, Cari, and all our belongings five hours away to New Brooke collage in Pennsylvania. My friend and I had both graduated highschool that past summer with flying colors and had been excepted to New Brooke almost at the same time. I was planning on getting a major in english and math while Cari planned on going for a major in visual arts and illistration. But even though we were now technically full adults Cari still acted like a highschooler, the proof was in the bubble gum she kept popping the whole ride, and the constant babbling on about cartoons. But I guess I would have to be grateful though, I was the more serious of the two of us and she livens my life up a bit.

Slowly I pulled onto the exit ramp to get to the rest stop and then pulled my Ford Prius into a nice, open, parking spot. What? Were you expecting me to say bright, yellow Chevy Camaro? Or blue and red Peterbilt semi? No I think not, I do not need a constant reminder of the weirdest three days of my life. No, I do not hate the Transformers anymore but I do want to retain a certain amount of normality to my life. Believe me Cari gave me enough grief over my vehical choice...I don't need anymore lip from anyone else.

Anyway, I gratefully got out of my _normal _car and stretched my cramped limbs. Then, grabbing my backpack I ran into the rest stop, faithfully followed by Cari. I sighed at the smell of fast food as I walked in but my bladder was telling me otherwise, and I cursed myself and the coffee that I had chugged down that morning. I never was a early bird, definitely a night owl.

"Hey I have to make a pit stop. You coming with?" I said pointing a thumb over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Cari said and we both made our way to the ladies room.

I handed my backpack over to my friend and locked the stall door behind me. Cari tapped her foot as she waited, humming a tune to herself.

* * *

_Cari's POV_

I tapped my foot impatiently, feeling odd just standing in the middle of the restroom. No one else seemed to be in there with us and the fluorescent lighting gave a creepy look to the tiled walls. I hummed to myself softly and unconsiously played with the medallion on my necklace; the metallic faced on either side flashing. Just as I was about to tell Sam to hurry up I felt a tremor go up my legs and I almost lost my balance.

"What the..." I heard Sam say from the stall but she was interrupted by a loud rumble and the ground shook more violently.

I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt, sending a burst of pain up my spine. But I ignored it as the automtic sinks turned on, spraying water everywhere, the overhead lights flickered wildly, the open toilet stall doors slammed open and closed like some sort of ghost movie. I screamed as the lights then flashed and turned off; sending the bathroom into pitch black.

"SAM!" I yelled out, reaching out and trying to find a wall or counter that I could grab onto.

The floor continued to shift underneath me like some sort of earthquake and the rumbling grew very loud. I closed my eyes and covered my ears; waiting for the madness to stop.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the floor was still and the rumbling ceased, then as if on que the lights flickered back on and the sinks turned off. I peeked open my eyes; waiting to see if anything else would happen. When I was convinced that no more earthquakes would strike I stood up shakily.

"Sam?" I said quietly, gripping her backpack tightly.

At first there was no answer and I was about to say my friend's name again when a flush answered me and a very pale looking Samantha came out of the stall.

"What...the...hell...was...that?" she hissed to me.

I shook my head, "I have no idea! What ever it was it was bad, we should check outside to see if everyone is okay outside." I said and quickly made my way to the exit.

Pushing open the bathroom door I prepared myself to see overturned tables, collapsed parts of the roof, and screaming poeple...but no. Actually it looked like nothing had even happened, several people were talking and eating in the food court while others walked calmly around the rest of the rest stop. I turned to look at Sam who looked back with a confused face.

"Did they not notice that?" she asked shouldering her bag and stepping out from the bathroom.

I followed her and looked over at the happily eating people, they seemed..._fine_...not even diseveled from the earthquake. We walked over to the McDonald's counter and went up to the open register where a man in his late thirties stood there looknig quite bored.

"Excuse me are is everyone alright? That was one heck of an earthquake we just had." Sam asked the man.

He looked up at us oddly, a scowling creasing his already unpleasant features.

"Ah...earthquake did you say?"

Sam flashed me a look, "Yes...the one that just happened? Like two minutes ago..."

The man gave a crooked smirk, "Ha real funny girl. Now are you gunna order sumthin' or just stand there all day making up fairy tales?"

I felt my jaw hand open as the man stood there snobbishly, openly denying that there had been a freaking earthquake not five minutes before hand. But before I could say anything Sam gave a grumble and quickly ordered some food and a couple of drinks. After punching in out order the man turned and started talking with younger woman who gave an amused laugh.

Sam gave a growl but said nothing; her eyes narrowed to slits. I myself was thoroughly creeped out and started fingering my necklace again. It didn't make any sense, Sam and I both were rocked around in the bathroom while out here there seemed to be...nothing. What had happened?

Within a few minutes though our food was ready and Sam paid for it without a word, grabbed the bags, and stormed over to the tables across the rest stop. There she sat down at a table in the corner, by the window. Looing out to the highway and cars that whizzed by.

"Sam...what do you think happened?" I asked softly, receiving the shake and burger that my friend had ordered for me.

At first she didn't answer as she organized her own food in front of her and then threw out the bags and other garbage. Only then did she look up at me with a worried look.

"I have no idea Cari...I really have no idea. It was extremely weird..." she let the sentence fade and looked down halfheartedly at her own burger.

I took a small bite and noticed that my hands were shaking slightly, making a drip of mustard come off my burger on plop onto the floor. I gulped and put the food back down and sipped my shake, trying to calm my nervous stomach and thrumming heart.

* * *

_Sam POV_

I stared at my food, no longer feeling hungry as I had before. _'Why had no one else noticed the quake?' _I thought to myself and decided to atleast try to eat something. I looked across the table at Cari who stared ahead without seeing, her hands shaking to a point where sauce had dripped off of her own food. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think this through logically. But nothing came to mind except the idea that both my friend and I were slowly going nuts.

But I disregarded that idea as that the probability that both of us were going insane and having the same visions from our insanity was one in like a billion. Maybe we were just really tired from the travelling, I know I was. And the stress of moving to collage and getting on with life could definitely have some unwanted effects on the consiousness...right?

Either way I refused to believe that something totally supernatural or magical had just happened. So I ignored the nervous churning of my stomach and started to dig into my burger and after another few minutes Cari did the same. Soon I was happily full and regretfully sipping the last of my shake. Trying to psych myself up to get back on the road I stood up and stretched my arms over my head and grabbed my backpack.

"Alright ready to hit the road again?" I said and Cari nodded, her demenor still slightly weird but I could tell she was trying to forget the weird earthquake as well.

Just as she was about to stand up as well some guy walked passed us and knocked into me, causing my backpack to go tumbling to the floor and everything inside of it to go spilling out the top.

"Hey watch it?" he called over his shoulder and I was tempted to give him a rude gesture but controlled myself, and stuck with just glaring at his retreating back.

"Man what was that about? He woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning." Cari said helping me sweep my stuff back into my bag.

I gave a humffff of indignation and stuffed my sweat shirt into my backpack roughly, making wrappers and my i-pod fall out of the pocket. I stood up and put the backpack over my shoulder when I noticed something lying next to my foot. It looked like a small sliver of metal or jewelry, it must've fallen out of my pocket too...

But before I could pick it up Cari scooped up the sliver and held it up, "What do you think this is?"

"Dunno, looks like...wait..." I looked closer at the metal sliver and saw the half complete runes that were scrawled on it...alien runes.

Just then Cari stiffen for a moment and her pupils dialated.

"Cari?" I said and put a hand on her shoulder.

But the weird change was gone in a flash and my friend dropped the shard of metal as if it had burned her. It bounced twice on the tile floor and on the second bounce a flash spread out from it and I yelped as my i-pod (which was still on the ground) started to twitch and shiver; then it divided into different compartments and morphed into a tiny...little...robot. It's beady little eyes darted around and it lept up. It chittered in some strange language then waddled off in the opposite direction, and I caught one english word..._fire._

Around us people started screaming and I moved out of the way as some man was running around with another tiny bot stuck to his head, it's evil laughter just audible over the now ensuing chaos. A similar situation was happening to my left where a woman was swatting her former i-Pad with her purse, trying to keep the monster from clawing at her face. More yells were coming from the McDonald's counter and I had to immediatly duck as some goopy, white, gunk went flying over my head.

All the machine's in the fast food resturant had transformed as well and were bombarding the employees with hlaf cooked burgers, nuggets, and squirting melted shake all over the place. The ugly man who had taken my order was at the moment being chased by the cash register. The woman who he had talke too was being pelted with french fires and pickles from the former grill.

"What the hell!" I yelled and pulled Cari up next to me, behind a wall that separated the two halves of the food court.

She looked at me with an incredulous face but in the depths of her eyes I could see sparks of excitments...and I knew why. This was what had happened to Sam in the second Transformers movie, and being Cari she would've picked up on that right away. But right at that moment my i-pod came back around the corner and pointed a clawed finger at me and jabbered some more nonsense in it's alien language.

"Uh-oh..." I said and scrambled backwards as more of the little robots followed behind my i-pod and started to gather around my ankles.

"Sam we need to get out of here..." Cari tugged at my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah I'd say it's about time!"

I quickly scooped up my bag and before I could convince myself other wise I put the tiny sliver of metal into my backpack as well. Then before the small army of electronic devices could jump us I dragged my friend towards the exit. I swerved to the right as a game console tied to attack us, the sound of Mario music blaring from it's speakers. Then I blew through the doors and into the parking lot, nearly getting hit by some idiot in an SU(ck)V.

But I could see that some small phone like creature was banging on top of the hood of the car so I couldn't really hold it against him.

"Sam! What's going on?" Cari shouted as I bolted between the cars, trying to find my Prius.

"I think you know what's going on Cari!" I said back and I could almost feel her inner nerd getting ready to burst forth.

I reached the spot where my car should've been but all there was was an empty parking space.

_'Either someone stole my car or the whole dimention shift forgot to bring my ride with it!' _I thought to myself.

I gave a growl of anger and frustration and kicked the bumper of the nearest car, making my self even more pissed off as I stubbed my big toe.

"Sam..."

"WHAT!" I shouted and then slightly bad as Cari flintched.

"Huh...I'm sorry Cari...just I can't believe it..." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

I thought I had left the robots back in their movie verse...to bad that God just loves prooving me wrong.

"Me neither!" she squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"The Transformers!" XD

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Yeah...they're stalking me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge of the Swapped:

**Well I'm glad at how much everyone seemed to like the first chapter! I will admit that this isn't that exciting of a chapter but thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy, and thanks so much! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 2

"That'll be hundred-fifty dollars and fifteen cents." the cab driver said gruffy and I sighed.

I had been able to call a cab with my cell phone and he had agreed to drive Cari and I the last hour to our college. Reluctantly I paid for the ride with my debit card but as I slid the card through the small machine it gave a whine a string of words popped up.

**_Card is unable to be read!_**

I frowned and slid the card again throught the machine but the message popped up again.

"I take cash too." the taxi driver muttered.

_'Yeah sure I'll just take almost two hundred bucks outta my magic bank wallet!' _I thought to myself.

I looked in my wallet and counted that I only had hundred dollars left, the rest I had used to but our food and gas before out dimention shift.

"Cari please tell me that you have fifty bucks on you." I said to my friend.

She dug in her pocket for a minute and grabbed her wallet. From within she pulled out all but two of her dollars and slowly handed it over.

"Here." I grumbled and handed over the obscene amount of money and whipped around.

"Sam are we really..."

"I have no idea Cari...and I really hope we aren't cause if we are I swear I'm gunna die!"

The cab rumbled out of the parking lot leaving Cari and I choking in a cloud of nasty exhaust. After my lungs had cleared I looked up at the tall brick buildings of the university and sighed. I had been so excited to get to college and now everything had been shattered by those damn robots...AGAIN! All I needed now was to actually replace Sam again and...

"SAM!"

The happy shriek sounded behind me and I felt my heart drop. I turned with a grimice to see Judy and Ron Witwicky come trotting across the grass with giant grins spread across their faces. My other dimention 'mother' and 'father', and I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks in embarressment.

_'Why me? Do you really hate me God?'_

"Yep I'm gunna die..." I muttered to Cari as my 'mother' ran forward and embraced me.

I felt all my small, minscule hopes that it was all a dream vanish as I had the feeling of deja vu. Beside me I could hear Cari trying to hide her laughter but failing miserably.

"We hoped that we could catch you Sam, you left some of your stuff at home and we wanted to see you off." Judy said and then looked over at Cari.

"Oh hello...are you a new friend?"

Cari almost gave into her suppressed giggled but was able to give a nod and shake the woman's hand.

"Yeah...I'm (pfftthh)...I'm Cari."

Judy nodded but turned back to me, "So why don't you head on up and we'll look around."

I nodded numbly as my 'dad' gave me the box full of my supposed stuff and I turned around trying not to break down into insanity. I quickly walked out of sight and asked a nearby woman with a clip board where my dorm was located. She pointed me up to the second floor of a brick building with several kids talking near the enterance. I took a deep breath and walked past them and up to the stairs that led upward.

"The woman said one-ten.." I muttered to myself and looked at the numbers on the wooden doors.

But I was soon distracted by the sight of girls _and _boys going in and out of the different dorm rooms and froze momentarily.

_'No this can't be right! I wasn't signed into a co-ed dorm, what is this crap?'_ I thought to myself and nearly jumped out of my skin as someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa calm down there Sammy it's just me." Cari smiled at my face but I just grimiced.

"Are you even registered here?" I asked my friend.

She nodded yeah, "Yep, it's weird though my name is the same. Isn't yours different?"

"Yeah...the last name."

I didn't want to get too into the subject and decidede to just continue on my way to my dorm.

"Hey you don't suppose that your roomate is Leo?"

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"Leo Spitz, he's the movie Sam's roomy." she grinned.

"I really hope not. If so I'm immediatly changing rooms, or just sleeping in the hallway."

We finally came up to room one-ten and I took a breath before opening the door. I was immediatly met with the sight of the back of some guy pinning up posters of bikini clad women sitting on motorcycles and of bands that I've never heard of before.

"What...the...Hell..." I breathed as Leo turned with a clever smirk plastered on his face.

"Sup, I'm guessing that you're Sam?"

I nodded but frowned refusing the outstretched hand that he offered. But he didn't look offended an just kept up his smirk.

"I'm Leo, Leo Spitz. I started setting up here but what side do you want?"

"Um I really don't care but I think I might have the wrong room so goobye..." I said and turned to leave but was stopped by Cari who was gazing around like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on we're leaving." I said but my friend wouldn't budge.

"Dude...it's real! We're in the freaking movie!" she hissed to me.

"Movie?" Leo took a step forward as I tried to push Cari out into the hallway.

"She's a nerd she relates everything to a movie." I muttered back.

"So have _you _ever heard of my website?" he turned to Cari who nodded.

"Oh yeah! You sell kitten calenders along with your website that deals with aliens and goverment cover ups. I have to admit though your character could use some more work though I guess that was cause the writer's strike and that Bay tried to get more humor into the film. Which in my opinion backfired cause all of it was dirty and stupid but..."

"Aaaaallll righty then I guess we'll be leaving." I interrupted Cari's shpeel before she made herself and myself look like complete nuts.

Leo seemed taken aback by what Cari knew but before I could do anything he put his arms around both our shoulders and guided us back to the back of the dorm room. Unfortuently before I could punch him he backed off and introduced us to his two companions who had turned the back room of the dorm into nerd paradise. Computers sprouting wires and hosting screens full of alien websites that continously played burry videos of dots in the sky that looked more like weather balloons then UFOs.

"Are either of you techys? Cause this is heart of my empire, The Real Effin' Deal dot com! That's me I'm sure you've heard of it."

I shook my head and once more tried to back out of the room.

"Hey Leo a new vid just popped up on Shang Hai."

Leo immediatly turned his attention from us to one of his cronies that was watching a poorly shot video of alot of Chinese people running around with some explosions. But then my eye caught something, a giant robots rolling down the street and my jaw opened slightly.

Behind me I could almost hear Cari's brain whirring as she watched the tape and was replaying the Reveng of the Fallen movie in her head. She gave a squeel of excitment as the movie ended.

"Post it baby, go go go! FTJ FTJ!" Leo ordered and his two nerds started tapping away at their key boards.

I watched as he became frustrated cause the video was stolen from his site but was more preoccupied at trying to sneak out of the room unseen...it wasn't working.

After a while Leo came back over, that stupid smirk backon his face.

"Look...by the way I read your file. You're poor, I'm poor but we're gunna fix that. "You work for me now."

I couldn't help it...I laughed.

"Oh okay yeah I soooo am thrilled that I can work for some geeky perv that I just met and sells kitten calenders for a living. Sorry but I'm switching rooms." I wiped the moisture gathering at my eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey! Heyheyhey...chica why not?" Leo trotted over and tried to put his arm around my shoudler again but before he even touched me I turned and put my fist up to his face.

"Touch me again and I'll deck you. Sorry but your offer is denied." I grumbled and then walked out the door.

* * *

**_5:36pm-Diego Garcia: N.E.S.T Operations _**

"Excuse me!" the annoying, clear cut voice of Director Galloway interrupted as he climbed up to the platform that held the debriefing of the Autobot leader and the General.

Major Will Lennox rolled his eyes at the camera as the man made his way towards the center of platform to face Optimus Prime.

"Forgive the interruption General but after all the damage in Shang Hai the president is hard pressed to say the job is getting done. Now..." he addressed the giant robt in front of him, " under the classifyed alien Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus looked over the man with his bright optics, "We've seen your human capascity for war. It would absolutly bring more harm than good." he replied.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway demanded back.

"With all due respect we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Major Lennox cut the Director off.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together." Robert Epps replied back from beside Prime's pede.

Galloway frowned, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot not talk."

"Don't tempt me..." the man muttered back so that the liaison couldn't hear him.

Lennox tried not to smirk as Optimus told Epps to calm down, amused that even a thirty foot, alien, robot knew when Rob was pissed.

Galloway started talking again, ranting about how the Autobots hadn't gotten permission to invite the surviving bots in space to Earth without White House consent. And with every word the soldiers around him tried not to give into punching his lights out.

The General finally interrupted Galloway, "In my experience the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team had _always _been above reproach."

Galloway's frown deepened, "Well be that as it may General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake...no one is above reproach."

"Now what do we know so far?" he continued and looked back up at Optimus, "We know that the enemy leader N.B.E 1, A.K.A Megatron, is resting in piece at the bottem of the LaurentianAbyss. Surrounded by sosis detenction nets and a full time submarine survalence. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electro-magnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after there's only one clear conclusion...you! The Autobots, they're here to hunt you!"

Lennox looked on angrily as Galloway continued to blast away at Prime. His voice getting more and more dangerous.

"So let me ask if we ultimatly conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further assylum on our planet. Will you leave...peacefully?"

There was a moment of silence as Optimus looked over Galloway, then in a calm tone adressed him.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request we will honor it. But..."

Galloway hesitated on that word.

"Before your President decides please ask him this, what if we leave...and you're wrong?"

Lennox watched as Galloway was knocked speechless at the question and he took the chance to lean forward...

"That's a good question."

Director Galloway stood for another moment but then turned and walked off the platform, many of the soldier's glares following him off. The General and his associats signed off the moniter and everyone took a breath as the car that had brought Galloway left. That's when a blip came up on one of the base's main computers.

"Major Lennox our satilites are picking up some strange feed and a strange energy signiture." the man manning the computer reported and started printing out some scamatics.

"Con activity?" Will asked and peered at the screen.

"Yeah but the energy isn't from them it's some sort of...energy disturbance. In Pennsylvania, at some rest stop on the Penn turnpike." the man at the computer tapped some more keys and zoomed in on a map.

A large building came into view and replayed footage from earlier that day. Several cars screeched out of the parking lot and something shot out of the large front windows of the rest stop. A pair of people came running out of the building and almost got taken out by a violently swerving car.

"Can you tell me what kind of activity?"

Lennox watched as the video continued and the pair of people ran out to the parking lot but didn't get into any car.

"It seems that all the machines inside the building transformed and began attacking the staff and customers. Most reports say that the machines were small and came from the patron's own eletrical devices."

This surprised Will and the satilite footage stopped.

"Can you access the security camras around the building?" he asked and with a few more clicks of a mouse and taps of the buttons the screen shifted and was split into four sections. Two of the sections showed the inside of the rest stop. One by the bathrooms and the other over looking the food court. The bottem two observed the parking lot from different angles. Lennox watched the time feed from five minutes before the attack. He watched two girls go into the restrooms, some work men ordering something from McDonalds, and about a dozen other people walk around.

Finally he watched as only about a minute later the two girls came back out of the bathroom and paused at the door.

"Pause the video here." he ordered and the man at the computer paused the feed.

Lennox looked at the black and white image of the two girls and a memory was sparked as he looked at the first girl. She had long dark hair and was carrying a backpack. Nothing was odd about her appearence but she seemed oddly familar.

"Epps, come here for a second." he called out.

After a minute his friend joined him, "What's up?"

"Look here at that girl, does she seem...familar?"

The soldier inspected the picture and slowly his hard gaze sofened and his eyes went wide.

"You don't think? That was over a year ago!" Epps said.

"Soldier I can take it from here." Lennox said to the man at the computer.

He nodded and then got up, allowing Lennox to take the chair.

"Prime I think you may find this important." he called out.

There were three booming footsteps that told Will that the Autobot had come over. He enlarged the image and then leaned to the side to allow Optimus to seem the small screen.

Optimus looked over the screen and was at first unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at. But then his optics fell onto the face of the human female that took up the computer screen.

"Do you think that it's her?" Major Lennox asked.

Optimus looked away from the screen, "Yes I believe that it is indeed her."

"What do you think that it means?" Rob asked looking between his fellow soldier and the robot.

"I believe that it means that something is going to occur. What I do not know but I do think that it will happen...and happen soon."

* * *

**Hey I know that this chapter isn't all that exciting but I wanted to get a time frame in mind and to kinda get the ball rolling. Hopefully it isn't too bad...writing Leo and Galloway was interesting but I will admit it probably could've gone better. I would appreciate any feedback at all and would like to thanks the reviewers so far! - Rin**


	3. Chapter 3

evenge of the Swapped:

**Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Well here's chapter three, it was very interesting to write this chapter because of all the innuedo that this part of the movie portrayed so...I'll let you udge how well I did. Enjoy, review, and thanks so much! -Rin**

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Welcome to the frat party ladies!"

I rolled my eyes as Leo and his buddies led Cari and I across the campus lawn to the building across from our dorm. I was extremely grumpy at the moment cause I didn't even want to go to some fricking party with the pervy nerd from the Transformers movie. I unfortunetly couldn't switch my dorm room cause the weird happy lady (I believe she was probably on drugs) said that I should, quote "turn my frown upside down". Of course I had not done that and moved all my stuff into Cari's dorm, she had somehow gotten a dorm to herself but was happy to have me move in...for however long this nightmare lasted.

I was knocked out of my reverie though, by the throb of the beat of some rap song in my chest. The music was incredibly loud and I swore that I would immediatly leave as soon as Leo was gone. Cari of course had a distastful look on her face at the scantily clad girls dancing to the music as we arrived inside the building.

"First chance, we leave 'kay?" I whispered and she gave a nod.

"Well I'm off see you tomorrow morning chicas!" Leo winked at us and when he turned his back I gave him the finger, causing Cari to elbow me hard in the side.

"What? He deserves it!" I shot back but my friend's responce was only to laugh.

The other two guys that were with Leo also went off and started dancing in some very awkward ways that made me almost (key word) feel bad for them but I soon forgot that as I noticed that Cari had left my side. Looking around I started to get worried when I couldn't find her. She wasn't near the drinks or food, I couldn't see her with any of the clumps of kids in the room, and I highl doubted that she went off to dance.

_'Okay Sam relax, she know's where the dorm room is so she must've just gone back.' _I reasoned to myself and decided to go and check.

I turned to leave, passing by a group of girls giggling at some jock-like guys when I noticed a pair of people by a long table at the back of the room. I stopped and saw that the first of the two people was Cari who seemed obliviouse to the second person. At first I had to do a double take cause the guy (to be honest) very attractive but I almost immediatly got a bad feeling. He was tall, blonde, and looked fairly well built. But his eyes were glued to Cari with such a hungry look that all I wanted to was kick him until that face was screwed up in pain.

Quickly as I could without looking scared I walked over to where Cari was and out my hand on her shoulder. She gave a start and then looked over at me.

"Sam...how'd I..." she trailed off and then looked down at the table and gulped.

I looked down as well as was confused for a moment. Someone had taken frosting from the nearby cake and had started to draw weird symbols on the smooth wood of the table. Then I saw the white and orange frosting coating Cari's fingers and my heart clentched.

"Come on..." I muttered but was immediatly stopped by someone standing in my way.

"Can I help you?" I growled to the good looking guy who had been watching Cari earlier.

"Just wondering why a pair of pretty things like you are leaving a party so early." he said smoothly and put an arm up against the wall to block us from going around him.

"Sorry I'm not interested, please go away." I said harshly and tried to push past him.

But the guy didn't budge; behind me I could feel Cari gripping my shirt in fear.

"Oh come on, can't I just ask your names? I'm Alan and you would be?" he gave a smirk that showed off some of his perfectly white teeth.

"None of your business." I grumbled.

But Alan still didn't seem to get the hint and leaned forward a bit.

"HEY! WHO DROVE THE FRICKIN' YELLOW CAMARO?" a grumpy sounding voice boomed over the sound of the music; coming from a guy in a tight, white, shirt.

At this Alan looked up and I took the opportunity to push past him and grap Cari. But as we walked out the door I was met with a familar sight, a bright yellow Chevy Camaro was parked up on the shrubs that lined the building; blaring it's car alarm and flashing it's lights.

"Bumblebee?" Cari breathed and went over to look in the window.

I growled and ran over as well, "What in the world are you doing here?" I demanded.

**_"Houston we have a problem!" _**a voice spat from the radio.

"You bet we have a problem! I'm not even supposed to be in this universe and now you show up!" I hissed at the steering wheel as the car alarm shut off.

"Hey freshmen is that your Camaro?" I looked up from my 'car' at two jocks that stood at the doorway with very mad looks on their faces.

"Uh maybe!" I said back as Cari opened the passenger door and climbed into the back seat.

"How about you get that thing off our bushes before I have to park my foot in your a.."

"Alright alright!" I said back and glared at the two boys before I opened the driver side door and the engine magically started.

I backed up with the sound of cracking shubs underneath the under carriage of the car until finally the front tires hit the ground and I did a sharp U-turn out of the grass.

"Chicas! You have a ride?" I looked up to see Leo coming out of the frat party with a huge grin plastered to his face, "Dude why are you holding out on us?"

"_Dude..._I've only known you for seventeen hours, okay!" I shouted back and was about to speed out of there when...

"I love Camaros. This is a sweet ride!" I groaned at the voice and turned to see Alan peering in the back window.

Then without consent opened the door and jumped into the passenger seat, in front of a surprised Cari.

"Um excuse me!" I growled but Alan didn't seem to notice.

"Don't be a wimp." he said and looked around admirlingly at the interior of the car.

I gave a growl and then revved the engine; then with the screech of tires the car pulled out of the college parking lot and out onto the street. Looking in the rear view mirror I saw Cari looking directly at me and made a slashing motion across her throat and then pointed to the passenger seat.

I got the message, cute boy + creepy stalking = bad to be in car.

"My first ride was my dad's '92 Z28. Fuel injected..."

"Alright! That's enough outta you." I said and eased on the excellerator, making Alan have to sit back in his seat.

Just then Bee decided to intervene and the radio kicked on.

**_"He's a the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. He gives feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life._**

**_"Duuuun dun...duuuun dun...dun dun dun dun dun!" _**

I grinned to myself, _'Jaws music nice touch.' _But the next song that he played who have to sum it all up.

_**"Boy don't try to flirt I-I know just-just what you are-are-are. You got me going, you're oh so charming. But I can't do it...Womanizer."**_

"Is your radio broken?" he muttered with a frown and I just smirked.

Just then Alan's seat flipped forward and slammed his face into the dashboard. Then some sort of car lubricant sprayed from somewhere and got the boy right in the eyes, smearing the liquid all down his chest and face.

I grinned even more as he gasped and blindly opened the door as I came to a screeching halt by the curb. Alan gave me a glare, slammed the car door, and then stormed off down the sidewalk; ignoring all the stares that he was getting from walking pedstrians. Then without me even thouching the gas pedal the camaro sped off once more down the street.

"So Cari still thinking that this move business is all fun and games?" I said and looked again in the rear view mirror with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Sam...I think I know what's going to happen..." my friend said quietly and I immediatly lost my smirk.

Whenever Cari ever got seriouse that always ment that something was wrong.

"What did he do to you? Did he touch you at all?" I demanded.

She shook her head, "No I didn't even see him until you came over. But that's cause I started to write those symbols on the table...I think I got zapped by that All Spark shard back at that rest stop."

I whipped around in my seat, grateful that I wasn't the one driving at the moment, and stared at my friend.

"What? But isn't that supposed to happen to me?"

"It was supposed to happen to Sam Witwicky but you told me that last time you were in the Transformers that the movie changed, so that's probably why this is happening." Cari said.

I was speechless, for the first time since I had gotten sucked into the Transformers movies, I wished that something _had _happened to me. Though it was oddly fitting that Cari was the one to get the weird alien symbols stuck in her head; she was the Transfan after all. But still this would mean that the Decepticons would be after her, not me and I would have to somehow prevent that. There's no way that she was going to get captured on my watch.

"Bumblebee..." I said quietly and turned back around in my seat.

The car gave a small whirr and I took that to mean that he was listening.

"Where are you taking us?"

He gave a series of chirps and clicks but I couldn't make head or tails of what he was trying to say.

_'Why can't he talk? Wasn't he able to talk at the end of the first movie?'_

"He's taking us to Optimus. I remember this part from the movie, this is where Prime tries to get Sam to talk to the goverment on their behalf." Cari said, still quieter than normal but she seemed to be perking up a bit.

I nodded, "Okay...well atleast we won't get attacked...yet."

* * *

"Sam..." I was awoken by Cari gently shaking my shoulder and I blinked bleerily at the pale sunlight that attacked my eyes.

"I think we're here."Cari said and I looked out the window.

Of course I didn't know where I was but I saw the pale moniliths of tombstones slowly pass by and I realized that we were in a cemetery. Straightening up in my seat and yawning I peered out the window until Bumblebee slowed to a stop.

I opened the car door and stepped out; it was then I was met with the sight of a giant robot standing in the middle of the cemetery. Sighing I climbed up next to a large tombstone and looked up at Optimus Prime.

"You couldn't get rid of me could you? Huh Optimus?"

"Hello Sam...yes it is strange that fate would bring you back into this world." Prime stepped forward, "I'm sorry that it was not what you wanted but it came at a crucial time. The last fragment of the All Spark was stolen."

"By Decepticons?" I asked and Optimus nodded.

"Yes, we placed it under human protection at your goverment's request but the Autobots need your help Sam. Because your leaders believe that we have brought vengence to your planet, and they may be right. But they must be reminded by another human that we can still be trusted."

I sighed and looked away, "Optimus...with all due respect I'm not the best canidate for that job, I'm not even from this dimention. How is the goverment going to trust me anymore than they trust the Autobots?"

"Cause you still exsist in this world, just not...well _you_." I turned to see Cari climbing out of the car and staring awstruck at Optimus...her idol.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, Sam Witwicky still exsists the only difference is that you're that Sam this time." she explained, "As long as this goverment doesn't know you're from a different dimention they should still listen to you."

"But I don't want to be listened to." I grumbled back, "This isn't my dimention, it's not my war!"

"Sam...it may not be where you belong but it's where you are now. This war may soon be your fight and if you do not help this world... then your own may suffer as well."

I looked down, _'Why do I have to be the one? Cari is the one with all that Fan knowledge, can't I just get poofed back to normality and she can live her geek dream?'_

"But why me? I want to help out but I'm not the one who know's about you. Cari..." I looked back at her and she gave a nervous smile, "Cari is the one who know's all about you."

Optimus looked over at Cari and I could see her face pale but she gave an even bigger smile.

"She may have knowledge from your world but you are the one who had talked with us before and actually _knows _us."

"I'm...I'm sorry...Optimus, but I just can't. I almost died last time and I'd prefer to live longer than nineteen. I just...can't help you..."

Optimus shook his head, "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at..."

"A moment of our choosing, yeah believe me I've heard it before. You are a giant robot with thousands more years of experience than I do, heck you have lived on _this _Earth longer than I have. You don't need me..."

"Sam..." Cari interrupted me and climbed up next to me beside the tall tombstone.

I looked over at my friend and saw the gleam of excitment in her eyes but also quiet understanding. She understood that I didn't want to do this but...

"You have to choose the right thing Sam, at this moment you're doing what the _other _Sam would do. And well...I hope you remember what happens to him." she put a hand on my shoulder.

But I shook my head, "Sorry Cari but I can't do this again, I would actually want to see my family alive again. You go, you know what should be said to this goverment. I'll go back to waiting for some way home." I said and turned to leave.

"Optimus, Cari can help you. Just bring her back so that we can go back home when you're finished." I said over my shoulder and then jumped down back next to Bumblebee, "you don't need me."

Then I climbed back into the driver side seat of Bee and shut the door. Just as the Camaro drove away I could hear Prime's words from the movie and I sighed.

_"We do...more than you know."_

* * *

The phone rang loudly in Michael Bane's ear and he bleerily looked at his bed-side clock. It read 8:39am in neon red letters. He groaned but got up and quickly answered the phone.

""Uhh...'ello?"

There was silence for a moment in his room but immediatly his tiredness was gone as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone. His dark eyes widened in surprise and his hand tightened around the phone.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

Silence again as he listened.

"Now?" he grumbled but grabbed a pen and scrap of paper and scribbled down the series of numbers that were being relayed to him.

"Who is this anyway? How do you know who I am?" Michael demanded his face scrunching up in a frown that immediatly went to a look of utter confusion.

"But wai-of course they hung up..." he muttered as the phone took on a dial tone.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; looking once more at the clock. 8:43am. He then went to his closet and grabbed a metal container with a lock on it. Then he grabbed a change of clothes, went to the bathroom, and then headed downstairs to the auto shop that was attached to his house.

"Alright Cari...let's see if what you said is going to happen." Michael muttered to himself and kept an eye on the clock.

It now read 9:03am..."Just another twos hours until the truth comes out."


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge of the Swapped:

**DUNDUNDUUUUUN! So the mystery deepens mwhahaha!Thanks for all the support from everyone! Enjoy this chapter, thanks again, and please review, any feedback or questions that you may have! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 4-

_Sam's POV-_

I yawned as Bumblebee dropped me off at the college enterance, not having gained much sleep on the ride back. Slowly I stretched my arms, unclicked the seat belt, and climbed out of the passenger seat. But as I did the car gave a sad little moan and quietly played "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse. I sighed and turned to face the car, leaning into the open window.

"Bee just please go, Cari can help you guys more than I can. I'll be fine...I promise." I felt bad cause I knew that the bot's wanted me but I just couldn't get sucked in like I did last time.

I backed up and slowly the Camaro pulled away, giving one last buzz of goodbye as it went out onto the road. Looking away I glanced at my watch I saw that it was eight thirty in the morning.

_'I'm already late for my first class of the day!' _I thought and jogged over to my dorm building, preparing to get back into...'normality'.

And just as I reached the stairs I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I whipped around and looked behind me but I didn't see anyone there. After another minute of continued searching I shook my head andcontinued on my way up...not noticing the tall, blonde, boy that watched me from across the yard. His blue eyes flaring for a moment and then he walked off.

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

"So you are Sam's friend?"

I suppressed my fan girlish squeal as the deep voice resonated from the Peterbilt semi's radio. My wildest dreams were coming true...I was talking to the FREAKING OPTIMUS PRIME! HOLY CRAP!

_'Calm down Cari don't act like a freak!' _I took a deep breath and tried to order my thoughts but still excitment coursed through me.

"Yeah, we've been friends since grade school." I finally answered back.

The truck was silent for a moment, seemingly think about what I had said.

"And you are a...a fan of the Autobots in your world?"

Okay I lost it here...

I tried to hold in my giggles but they broke through anyway and rang in the cabin of the truck. For a whole minute I struggled to regain some sort of control over my laughter but it wasn't until my sides ached that I was able to speak.

"Um, yeah you could say that I'm a fan, but there are more people than just me that are your fans. There's actually a whole Transformers community." I said thinking at how weird it sounded explaining this.

"And all these humans support the Autobot cause?" Optimus asked, sounding very curious as this new bit of information.

At this I swallowed and some of my excitment turned to embaressment, "Ah...actually no..."

"You mean there are humans that support the Decepticons?"

It was odd thinking that a million year old robot could sound surprised but Optimus seemed very surprised at this new revelation. Of course at this point no humans except for Sam, Mikayla, and N.E.S.T workers knew of the aliens. So the idea that any one would think the Decepticons were cool must've been a strange thought.

"Unfortunently yes, but it's not like they want them to kill off humanity though. They just think that it's cool at how powerful some of the Cons are, it's stupid in my opionion though. Evil should never be supported." I said, explaining as best I could.

"It is unfortunet..." was all Optimus said quietly.

After that the cabin of the truck was quiet except for the whoosh of the wind outside and I was able to think to myself.

_'So I guess I'm on my way to NEST headquarters! Will I get to meet Lennox and Epps? And what about Galloway...I really hope not he's a royal pain in the aft. I can't wait to see the other bots too! Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, and...oh great the twins. Hmmm...I wonder what Sam's up too right now?'_

At this I check my phone and saw that it was about ten o'clock in the morning and I grinned to myself. Michael should be calling her soon.

* * *

_Sam's POV-_

Sighing I stepped into the stuffy classroom and sat down at an empty seat. Slowly more students began filing in and finally the professor came in and began the lesson. It went on a whole hour, just a lecture on english lititure and how we were going to go over it that year. To be quite honest it was quite boring and I really spent most of the time just staring around the room. But finally the class ended and I sttod up and stretched, my mind still slow from lack of sleep.

But so far my day had gone pretty well, no weird robots coming after me, no strange symbols popping into my brain, and no creepy stalkers. But still I felt...guilty, I had sent Cari off with the Autobots (which I know she didn't mind) but they had asked for me. And I felt like I had betrayed their trust, they needed me and I had out right denied them.

_'NO! Stop thinking like that, Cari would be able to help them more than you could. Just try and get through this and get home.' _I told myself and forced my legs to start walking back to my dorm room.

I had a whole hour and a half free before my next class so I planned on trying to get a little shut eye before testing my brain again. But as I was walking up the stairs to the freshman hallway when my pocket started vibrating and I heard the chorus of New Divide going off.

"What the..." I muttered and pulled out my cell phone which was the cause for the ruckus.

I looked down and stared at the unfamilar number and decided whether or not to answer it. I caved in and flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Sam?" a male voice asked on the other end.

"Ummmm...maybe who is this?" I asked back slightly creeped out at this point.

"It's Michael Banes, someone called me a little while ago and told me to call you."

I stopped dumbstruck for a moment, I had totally forgotten about Michael and now here he was randomly calling me only a day after I reenter the Transformer's universe.

"Who told you to call me?" I demanded into the phone.

"Some other girl who said she was your friend. Her name was uh...Carli I think?" he answered.

I leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, "Cari...she told you to call me...why?" I asked.

"She said that something was going to happen around eleven o'clock and when it did to call you." he explained and I frowned.

"What exactly happened?" I asked again as I check the time, it was just past eleven o'clock.

"She said to watch my back and I found that some...robot was sneaking up on me. A tiny little thing that I locked in a box." Michael answered sounding slight more concerned now.

"Why would you need to call me though?" I asked back pushing myself up from the floor and slowly making my way back to my room.

"I dunno she said something about being attacked." he said.

I froze with my hand on the door to my room, _'Was I supposed to be attacked? Or Cari? Oh crap why didn't i pay closer attention to those damn movies?' _I thought to myself.

But that's when it clicked and I felt very nervous, "Michael you need to get here now, you know where New Brooke College is in Pennsylvania?"

"Uh okay, what should I bring?"

I smirked, "Just some everyday things; clothes, snacks, a small box with a talking robot inside."

* * *

_Cari's POV- _

"So Optimus how far away is NEST anyway?" I asked as we continued to fly along the highway.

"The NEST base is located on Diego Garcia and is still another Earth hour away." he explained and I nodded.

"Cari...last time Sam was here she knew what was going to happen before it actually occured. She explained that someone made films on this universe."

"Yeah." I answered nonchallently.

"Would you happen to know what is coming next?"

I hesitated, in all those fanfictions and movies where people get sucked into movies they couldn't explain what was going to happen or risk having someone's head explode or have something happen to the space time continum. But this _was _the movie where Optimus dies...could I possible warn him about that?

"Well yes I do know what is going to happen. But I'm not sure if I can tell you or not but I can say that you Optimus should be EXTREMELY careful." I said.

"I understand, to know one's future can be a very burdensome thing. And I do not wish to know what is coming. Only Primus and a gifted few should be able to know." Optimus answered and I felt slightly better knowing that Optimus didn't want to know. And to be totally honest I really didn't want to be the one to tell the big guy that he could possibly be killed.

But that's when another thought popped into my head, I knew the language of the Primes in my head and at this point in the movie I was supposed to be having some sort of mental break down in the middle class. But since I was with Optimus that couldn't happen, so what would happen to Sam?

I continued to think back to the movie and I remembered what happened after Sam goes back to his dorm room after his break down. My blood ran cold, _'Alice comes and attacks...except this time it has to be...ALAN!' _I swore to myself.

"Optimus I know what happens! We have to go back, Sam's going to get killed if we don't help!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he demanded his deep voice making the radio vibrate.

"Yes."

He didn't give an answer back but I gasped as I was thrown against the seat belt across my chest as he hit the brakes and did a full doughnut on the highway. I yell out in shock as the engine roared and he sped across three lanes of traffic and drove right through the grass separating the other side of traffic going in the opposite direction. Several cars screeched as the people inside slammed on their brakes and hauled off on their car horns. But Optimus didn't slow down as he leveled off on the road and roared past everyone in the passing lane.

I grinned to myself,_ 'Transformers are so EPIC!'_

* * *

_Sam's POV-_

I hung up the phone and opened the door of my dorm and sat down on my bed. All I had to do was wait for Michael to get here and then I'd be able to figure out what to do. All I remembered was that soon I was going to get dropped off in the middle of the forest and Optimus and Megatron were going to duke it out. But for the life of me I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing now. So I was ust going to chill out until my friend got back.

_'I could always find some way to radio Lennox. Then I can join back up with Cari and Optimus, I'll definitely have to apologize though...'_ I thought to myself and flopped backwards onto the thin matteress.

I closed my eyes for a moment and just told myself to breath and think. Then the next thing I knew there was jolted awake by the slam of a door and I groggily looked at my clock, it was now almost twelve o'clock. I had been asleep for about an hour.

"Have a nice nap did we?" I jumped at the voice and looked up to see the pretty of Alan staring at me from in front of the door. The door that had woken me up.

I gulped dryly and quickly sat up from the bed, "What do you think you're doing in here? Get out of my dorm!" I growled and backed up quickly.

But all he did was give a slight smirk and take a few steps forward. I continued to back up and Alan continued to walk forward until my back hit the wall and I was trapped. Alan came right up to me and peered at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Go away!" I said dangerously again.

"Why?" he whispered back, his face only a centimeters away from my own.

I glared at him and tried to push him away but he was solid as a rock and just as movable as one. I began to punch the dude in the gut but I actually think that I bruised my knuckles. Finally I tried to duck away from Alan only to have one of his large hands clamp around my neck and shuve me hard enough into the wall to crack it.

"So where that's little friend of yours? The ones who drew though interesting symbols?" he hissed at me and I struggled to breathe.

All I managed to do was spit in his pretty face which seemed to piss him off alot. His hand tightened around my neck and I saw black spot skip across my vision. I watched as Alan's face seemed to pixlate and his skin hand transformed into a clawed, metal one. That's when I remembered what was supposed to happen. and prayed that Michael would get here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge of the Swapped:

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys! Keep 'em coming, they are my writing fuel :) I hope you all like this next chapter, Thanks for everything! This will probably be the last update for a couple weeks cause of vacation but I'll try and work on it soon! So enjoy and thanks! -Rin**

* * *

Chapter 5-

I had pretty much resigned to the fact that I was going to die. Without seeing Cari, my parents, or anyone else that I cared for ever again. My vision flickered and I couldn't breath, everytime I tried it felt like the air was trapped in my mouth. And my biggest regret? The last thing that I would see was a frickin' transformer! Haha how'd I predict that this franchise was going to be the death of me?

_**BANG!**_

The door to the dorm room flew open just and just as I was about to pass out the Decepticon pretender dropped me to the ground.

"What the hell!" I heard a voice shout but I didn't really comprehend who it was.

My mind felt fuzzy and everytime my lungs tried to take in air it ached like no tomorrow. There was some sort of screech that I guessed came from the robot and another yell from whoever had opened the door. I tried to raise myself off the floor and I was only successful in focusing my eyes to see Leo's terrifyed face looking from the robot to me lying on the floor.

"SAM!"

Now a different voice was talking and I looked up blearily to see Michael staring dumbstruck at the monster that stood in the center of the room. I groaned and tried to sit up and was rewarded with a pounding head ache. I coughed which brought the robot's attention back to me and I swore, within seconds I had shakily stood up and dove out of the way as he tried to grab me once more.

"Run!" I yelled hoarsly and pushed Leo and Michael out of the way.

Behind us there was the sounds of the dorm room being destroyed but I really didn't care at the moment; I was more concerned about getting the Hell out of the building.

"How...why...WHAT the HELL WAS THAT THING?" I heard Leo demand as I jumped the last three steps and rushed out onto the campus grounds.

I didn't bother answering his questions and continued to focus on not falling over from dizziness as I ran across the court yard and jumped the stairs leading up into the library, then I screeched to a halt behind a bookcase. I slid to the ground and put my head in my hands, trying not to heave right then and there.

"Sam are you alright?" Michael sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder with a very scared looking leo peering over his shoulder.

I shook my head, not trusting my mouth at the moment.

"Hey can you please just tell me what that _thing _was? It was an alien wasn't it those robots that I told you were in China. They're here now! And they just tried to abduct you, did it probe you and lay eggs in your stomach? Or did it scan your brain and implant some mind control gadget that..."

"Would you please shut up!" Michael snapped at Leo.

But it was too late I dry heaved onto the carpet in front of me and coughed as the acidic liquid burned my already raw throat. People nearby muttered but I really didn't care. I spat the sour taste out of my mouth, muttering curses about robots, and the stupid idiot that was still blabbering away about conspiracies.

Just then there was a boom and the book cases too our left exploded into a cloud of splintered wood and burned pieces of paper. There were screams all around us as I looked over to see the thin shape of a six foot tall robot stalking towards us, it's red eyes buring holes of malice.

"We gotta move!" Michael said and half picked me up off the ground and we charged through the remaining library, Leo at our heels.

We ran through the building and back out onto the grounds, this time at the front of the campus. Michael pulled me over to were a silver Honda sat innocently in the parking lot. He smashed the window with a nearby rock and unlocked the doors. I immediately jumped into the passenger seat and Leo jumped into the back and poked his head inbetween the two front seats. Michael dove under the steering wheel and pulled out two wires and began to hot wire the car.

The engine started with a rumble and he hopped into the front seat and slammed the door closed sending any remaining glass in the window cascading to the ground. I looked out the window and saw the mechanical monster running towards us and I yelled at Michael to punch it.

The Honda screeched out of the parking lot but not before the Transformer launched itself onto the roof of the car and proceeded to kick the crap out of the roof and hood. I screamed as it's metal claws reached through the now shattered glass and snapped mear inches from my face. Leo was screaming as well, multiple spanish and english swears flowing like it was nothing.

"GET OFF!" Michael growl and hit the excellerator and threw the former Alan into a light post. Then with the smell of burnt tires backed up and then rammed the robot twice with a sickening crunch of metal and glass.

Then without missing a beat Michael backed the car up once more and sped off, crushing the head of the now totalled robot. Around us cars beeped and angry drivers waved fists but Michael was more concerned about getting away from the remains of the robots as fast as possible. My mind was racing: I had almost just died in a parallel dimention, I was now fleeing for my life, and as for all I knew more evil robots were going to be coming after me.

"Pull over!" I hissed and Michael looked over at me.

"What? Are you sure..."

"NOW!" I said more forcefully and the boy immediately obliged.

I sat back in the seat of the car and closed me eyes, trying to take some deep breathes but my heart was going to fast.

"What the Hell was that!" Leo whispered quietly.

"That was a Decepticon, the same thing that almost blew up China."

"Sweet this is so going on my website..."

"NO! It's not _sweet _it's a freaking nightmare! That thing tried to kill me and would've if you guys hadn't come in. Then it probably would've killed you too!" I growled at the guy in the back and the grin on his face disappeared.

"Sam...it's alright you're alive and that thing is dead. Can you tell me what's going on though?" Michael said softly.

I breathed in then looked over at Michael, "There's going to be a fight. Between Optimus and Megatron, but I don't...wait what's that noise?"

The car was silent for a moment but then we all heard the sound. It was a deep thrum that sounded like...helicopter blades.

Just then there was a crash as something impacted the roof of the car and we all screamed as some sort of pronged hook almost killed Leo and yanked the Honda skyward. The car swung wildly as it flew through the air, knocking into the sides of buildings and skimmed over passing cars. I ducked down as a street light slammed into the front of the car, spraying glass everywhere and in the process cutting my cheek.

For several minutes the terrifying ride continued as the helicopter took us higher and furhter out of the city and I swear I almost passed out twice. All I could hear was our screaming and the intense pounding of my own heart in my ears. But finally after another few horrifying moments the car was released into a hundred foot drop that made me float up off my seat. Then it crashed through...something and I smacked my forehead onto the dash board as the car met solid ground.

For a second I saw stars but I was thrown to the side as a giant blade cut the Honda in two and each half fell to the side. It was like the evil doll from Saw had planned the whole thing. In a panic I climbed out of the now totalled car and fell to the ground. But the nightmare was far from over as I heard a monsterous growl and looked up to see the giant, red, eyes of Megatron leering at me.

Behind me I could hear Leo and Michael whispering on disbelief as I gulped and nearly choked because my throat was so dry.

"Come here...girl!" the giant, silver robot growled and I raised my hands above my head.

Slowly I walked forward and stopped at the top of some stairs. The helicopter had landed us in some sort of warehouse or factory.

"Remember me?" Megatron said with an evil sneer.

"Oh yeah...how could I forget..." I mumbled.

"Look I know you're pissed at me, but I don't have the infor..."

"SHUT UP!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a giant clawed, hand decended and threw me to the floor where I landed hard.

I could've sworn I heard a snap come from my chest and a pain shot up my side. But I didn't have time to think about it as Megatron's hand pinned my arms and legs to the floor and I looked directly up into his metal face.

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" he rumbled and I flinched.

"I'm going to kill you...painfully slowly but first; there is some delicate work to do."

"Look I swear I don't have the knowledge that you want. I have no idea where it is!" I yelled but the Decepticon didn't even listen.

"Doctor examine this _alien _specimen." I started to struggle as a small robot about the size of a cat descended from Megatron's shoulder and landed on my chest.

He peered at me with large red eyes and his spindly fingers started prodding my face.

He muttered under his breath, "I am the Doctor. The odd job. INFORMATION!"

"Easy or tough way?"

That's when he brough out some...thing! It was like some sort of metal squid that dripped green ooze. Just looking at it made me want to heave again. Then to my horror the Doctor bot lowered the thing towards me face and I screamed once more.

"Sam!"

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

I quickly jumped out of the cab of the semi truck and once my feet hit the earth the vehical transformed into the giant shape of Optimus Prime. Behind us pulled up six other cars, a yellow Camaro, black Topkick Pickup truck, neon gree Hummer 2, a silver Sting Ray Corvette, and two almost identical cars. A Chevy Beat and Trax. Within seconds all but the Twins had transformed and looked up to their leader.

"Skids and Mudflap will stay here with Cari, the rest of us will go in and stop the Decepticons." Optimus rumbled.

I nodded at the two small cars which in turn winked their head lights.

"Autobots roll out!"

I almost giggled in joy as the classic Transformer line was said but controlled myself enough just to watch as the bots ran off with thunderous footsteps.

"So...how you doin'?" a voice came from the green twin and I rolled my eyes.

At this both cars laughed and transformed into their bipedal mode.

This was going to to be interesting I sighed, sad that I couldn't go see the Autobots go kick some aft. But just then there was a gigantic **boom **that shook the ground and I whipped around to see a cloud of smoke coming up on the other side of the trees. I raised an eyebrow and gave a slight smirk...maybe I could just check it out.

* * *

_Sam's POV-_

I coughed violently as the Con doctor removed the strange squid thing from my mouth. I don't know what had just happened but it would have to be the most horrible and revolting things in my life.

"We must have ze brain on ze table! I cannot zee the information!" the little creten announced in a squeaky voice.

"CHOP CHOP!

"Wh...what!" I gasped and continued into another bout of coughing.

Megatron gave a growl of displeasure, he know understood that I hadn't been lying about not knowing the information. But to my horror and gave a single nod of approval to the doctor. The whir of a saw brought my attention back to the tiny robot on my chest and I nearly crapped my pants as I saw the blade whizzing towards my face.

"Wait! NO!" I yelled and struggled harder but my arms and legs were still pinned.

**_BOOM!_**

The giant glass window that took up almost the whole side of the building exploded and a giant form barreled into Megatron. Within seconds I was free and I scrambled up, shaking off the tiny terror that had almost disected my brain. I blindly ran away from where the explosion had occured and nearly fell face first onto the stairs that I had come down. I felt someone grab my arm and help haul me up the stair and I looked up to see Michael's panicked face looking at me. When we reached the top of the stairs Leo pointed out an exit and we dashed towards it.

But before I booked it out the door I turned to look back at the two battling bots. The giant shape that had crashed through the glass had been Optimus, who was currently kicking Megatron's butt.

_'But if he's here then so is Cari!' _I thought and then ran through the door and out into the woods outside.

Michael, Leo, and I ran around the corner but had to stop as Megatron was thrown through the already broken window and he transformed into some sort of tank. Optimus shot at his retreating tail pipe as Bumblebee pulled up beside us and his doors opened. I climbed inside along with my friends (with Leo is was more like a person I knew but didn't like) when a dark thought ran through my head.

_'If Cari is here and this is where Optimus battles Megatron...Then who gets chaced through the woods?' _

"Bee we have to go get Cari! She's going to be in danger, and...Optimus..." I breathed horror going through me.

"Bumblebee we have to move!"

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

I snuck ahead, ditching the lame-o twins behind me. The sounds of battle had stopped momentarily and I was dying to see what was going on. That's when I heard the roaring engine and saw a giant alien looking tank barreling towards me. Right behind him was Optimus running full speed, his sword swinging through the air and bullets flying from his gun. It was an epic sight.

"Weak! PUNY! Waste of metal!" Prime growled as he hit the Con leader over the head with a fallen tree.

"Junkyard scrap!"

Megatron was thrown forward when he roared out for the Decepticons.

I hid behind a tree and watched as Optimus full on tackled Megatron from behind, sending the both of them tumbling down the grassy hill. Then from above there was the roar of a engine and I gasped as Blackout dove towards the ground and Transformed into his bipedal mode and just as quickly he was followed by Starscream.

"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet!" Megatron roared as he continued to fend off Optimus's blows.

"Find the human who know!"

Just then I looked up to see Starscream looking directly at me and my stomach went cold.

"Come here fleshy!" he growled and that's when I ran.

I nearly tripped over a log as I bolted down the slippery hill. Urged to go faster by the thunderous footstpes of Blackout (or was it Grindor?) and Starscream behind me. That's when Sam's words came back to me...

_"So Cari still think this movie business is all fun and games?"_

I grimiced as a stitch started up in my side but I kept running. I got the message now...I could die here and I wouldn't be going back home. Behind me I heard the clash of metal on metal and guessed that Prime was still fighting all three Cons by himself.

"That girl can lead us to the energon!"

_'Where are the others?' _I thought to myself and cursed the writers strike that came up with this story line.

I slid to a stop and hid behind a fallen tree that was covered with moss and grass. Then I turned to try and see what was going on behind me.

Optimus had just kicked Starscream's head, making him go flipping head over tail pipe through the air. But Optimus wasn't prepared for Megatron to grab him from behind and flip him over his helm. Then he rolled into a pair of dead trees and was kicked in the face by Megsy's giant pede. I could almost picture it happening in slow motion and my heart did a cartwheel in my chest.

"OPTIMUS!"

I screamed as Optimus started to stumble and he was pelted with shots from all three Decepticons. And when he just got his feet under him Megatron delivered a devastating blow right to Prime's chest. Again he went flying through the air and landed chest first into the ground.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron rumbled stalking towards where I was hiding.

"Come on get up!" I yelled and tripped backwards away from Megatron.

"You'll never stop at one..." Optimus responded and his face plate folded over his mouth with a clang.

"I'll take you all on!"

Then that's when Optimus launched himself back into the fight both of his hands transformed into swords. I cowered behind the log once more as dirt went everywhere and I heard the monsterous clangs of crunching metal and breaking trees.

I heard Starscream screech in pain as his arm was ripped off and it gave me a grim kind of satisfaction. I truely hate Cons...

For several more tense minutes I heard the battle waging and my heart began to ache as I knew what was coming.

_'Can I chance what is about to happen? Should I?' _I thought, my heart torn between letting Optimus get slaughtered or giving myself up.

I heard two more roars, one from Optimus and the other from Grindor as the Prime ripped the Con's face in half and sent him to the Pit.

This was it...it was now or never to save Optimus. I could hear the Autobot mutter about Grindor being a piece of tin and I shot up from the ground.

"Cari?" he shouted and I waved my hands in the air but not at Optimus.

"MEGATRON STOP!" I scream at the top fo my voice.

The Decepticon hesitated for one second and that gave Prime a chace to turn, Megatron's blade bouncing off his shoulder plating. The two grappled for a moment but Megatron gained the upper hand and shoved Optimus to the ground.

"STOP!" I shouted again and ran towards the brawling giants.

"No get back!" Prime yelled but I ignored him.

"Megatron!" I demanded gaining the attention of the mech.

"If I surrender will you leave?"

The Decepticon leader narrowed his eyes at me, as if deciding whether or not this was a trap.

"Yes..." he growled and stood up slowly giving Optimus one last kick.

"And you'll leave him alone?" I tried to stop my legs from becoming jello.

"Yes..." Megatron answered again and reached towards me with a giant, clawed servo.

I gasped as the metal talons pinched around my waist...hard and I was roughly lifted up into the air.

"Foolish fleshling!" Megatron gave an evil rumbling laugh and turned back to Optimus.

"You said you'd leave him alone!" I screamed at him trying to breath normally.

"Yes and I I will," he growled and raised his bladed arm, "in pieces."

I scream as the Con's blade plunged into Prime's chest and came out his back, the sound of screaming metal defening.

"NO!" Optimus roared but it was too late and he slowly fell to the ground.

I stared numb at the fading optic of my greatest idol, their lights flickering and then dying. I didn't even register that Megatron was walking away slowly, me stil clutched in his claws.

I had sacrificed myself...for nothing...Prime was dead.

* * *

**Okay I usually wouldn't do this but...I'm sorry. I was thinking about having Optimus live but then there wouldn't be any tragedy or point to the rest of the story. Frankly I blame the writers of ROTF for making such a weird story line. But reviews are welcome...just please no hate.**


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge of the Swapped:

**Well here's the nexy chapter! I hope everyone doesn't hate me cause of all the cliffies...hehe. But I hope you can all enjoy this and please R&R! I'd really appreciate it :) - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 6-

I slammed the car door behind me and ran full speed up a grassy hill. Up ahead I heard giant explosions and the clang of clashing metal that sent chills us my spine. I slipped twice because of wetness on the grass; I looked down and I saw a reddish liquid that smelled like a mixture of gasoline and...ozone. I wasn't positive cause I didn't really have experience with Transformer biology but I guessed that it was their equivilent to blood.

Just then I heard a scream and a groan of pain.

"CARI!" I yelled and scrabbled up the rest of the hill to a horror show of a sight.

My friend was in the grasp of Megatron, who had just plunged a giant blade down into Optimus Prime's chest. With a savage growl the Decepticon pulled the blade back out and Optimus fell to the ground with a hollow boom. Behind me I heard the shouts of the other Autobots but I stayed where I was and fell to my knees as Megatron began to retreat with another Decepticon.

Numbly I watched as Cari was taken with them, even from here I could see that tears were running down her face as she pounded on Megatron's claws in a vain attempt to free herself. I didn't even hear Michael calling my name or feel as he put a hand on my shoulder and shook it gently. All I could see was Cari being taken away and hear the pounding of my heart in my ears.

Then suddenly that's when everything seemed to snap into focus as hot tears streaked down my face and the sound returned to my ears with an explosion of gun fire and clangs. I shot up from kneeling on the ground and without even looking at Michael I dashed down the hill as fast as my legs would carry me. My breathing was ragged and my sides hurt from when I had been flung to the ground...but I didn't care.

"GET...BACK...HERE...YOU...DAMNED...ROBOTS!" I screamed so loud that it echoed.

I continued to run past the shocked looking Bumblebee and Ratchet who stopped to see who was shouting curses. Megatron also seemed to hear me and turned his head to look right at me.

"GIVE CARI BACK!" I growled and dashed towards the Con's looming shape.

"SAM! No get back here!" I heard Michael yelled from behind me but I didn't care.

I felt my legs slip out from under me and I did a barrel roll down the hill, dirt and grass going into my mouth and I gave an oomph as I landed on my back. The air was knocked out of me and I struggled to breath, sobs tugging at my chest to get out. Around me the Autobots ran forwards, Ironhide shouting orders in the distance. I felt someone tug me upwards and I was able to take a breath. Michael held me up by my shoulders and I was dimly aware that he was calling my name.

"Sam!" it finally registered in my brain I looked up at him.

I saw concern on his face and the same helplessness that i was feeling; I knew what he was trying to say though. There was nothing that I could do...

"Bumblebee get the humans out of here!" Ratchet yelled out and the yellow bot transformed into his vehical form.

The Camaro roared over and Michael guided me over to the passenger seat. I sat down and without a word Michael got into the driver seat and Bee took off, followed by two smaller cars: one red and one green. Tears rolled down my face as the car turned the corner and the battle field was left behind. But even though...I could still see Cari's screaming face and Optimus's shattered frame falling to the ground. I put my head in my hands as I tried to compose myself but I still felt so numb...and useless.

"What...what was that?" I heard someone say from behind me and I looked in the rear view mirror to see Leo's pale face staring back.

I took a deep breath, wiping the wetness from my cheeks and eyes. Then I sat up and looked back at the very scared looking boy.

"Those were the aliens from Shang Hai. They have been here for a year and that was the last time that I saw them, they are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron." I said back, keeping my voice steady.

"Wait you've seen them before...the aliens are real!" Leo hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes they're real."

This made Leo go silent.

For almost another half an hour the car was silent except for the rumble of the engine and the whoosh of the wind outside the car. Finally I looked outside and saw the scenery had changed from forest to a highway with other cars.

"Bee where are you taking us?" I asked softly.

"Secret...base." two different voice said over the radio.

Behind me I could hear Leo jump and I saw him peer closer out of the corner of my eye. I nodded, not knowing whether or not he could see me. But I knew that if I were to get help in finding and rescuing Cari I could find it at the Bot's base.

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

I gasped as I was dropped to the ground and my vison spun for a moment. I closed my eyes but when I opened them I regretted it, Megatron's huge foot was directly in front of me and I looked up to his monsterous face.

"Puny human! Where is the informations?" he growled and I quickly stood up.

Without thinking I scrabbled backwards and ran across the deserted lot that Megatron had walked to. About a mile away the sight of close knit houses marked a city.

_'If I can reach them I can hide from the Cons.' _I thought to myself and pumped my legs harder.

Behind me I could hear Megatron give a roar of displeasure and I felt the ground shake as he charged after me. I gulped dryly as I imagined the thirty foot robot chacing me and I tried to find some place to run other than just straight. But it was like one of those nightmares where you can't run faster than your fear but there's nowhere to hide.

I felt my feet pound on the ground, the beat uneven with the rapid thump of my pulse. Slowly the building inched towards me and I saw a small alleyway upahead. But the rumblings behind me grew louder and so powerful that I almost lost my balance twice.

"You're mine!" I heard Megatron shout and I randomly ran to the left.

I felt the wind off of the Decepticon's claws as they dug into the ground where my feet had been only seconds before. I did this twice more before I reached the alleyway and I skidded on the loose ground and ran through. Trying to run faster I saw another alleyway and ducked down between two abandoned brick buildings. But I didn't stop, I took random turns and side streets until I had made it halfway to the more populated part of the city. For a moment I leaned against the side of a building to try and catch me breath, pain flaring around the bruises that were on my sides from where Megatron had grabbed me.

But in the distance I could hear the Con leader growling as he searched for me and I knew that I couldn't stay here for long. I took a deep breath and then jogged forward again, passing one or two people now on the sidewalks. I continued into the city, my breath coming in gasps and my legs begging me to stop but I resisted. If I stopped not Megatron would end up finding me. For almost another ten minutes I ran until I felt my legs starting to wobble. Finally I had to stop or risk hurting myself, so I sat down on the curb of the road and put my head on my knees. Slowly I gained my breath back and the pain in my sides subsided into a dull ache. After recovering from my sprint, I sat for the good part of an hour trying to get my thoughts in line and trying to figure out where I was in the Revenge f the Fallen movie.

I decided that walking would help me focus and I stood up slowly, wincing as the muscles in my legs stretched. From the look and sound of it Megatron had stopped looking for me which made sense as I saw the scene where he was beating on Starscream. But what came after that? At this point I started getting into the more popluated part of city and saw a shop up ahead. It was some sort of deli with neon signs hanging behind barred, glass, windows. Smirking as I remembered the scene I ran across the street to get to the shop. But I stopped midway in front of a television shop as the eight screens in the window began to flicker rapidly.

Different scenes from different tv shows flicked back and forth inbetween bars of static. Then a gravelly voice came from the speakers and the image solidifyed into the face of the one Con that scared me more than ol' Megsy.

The Fallen.

"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived amoung you, hidden, bu no more." the Decepticon rumbled and several more people stopped along side me to stared dumbstruck at the robotic face plastered on the tv screens.

"As you've seen, we can destory your cities at will. Unless you turn over this girl..." I gulped again as a brief picture of myself flashed across the screen and I slowly started backing away from the tvs.

"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."

I bolted down the street, pulling up the hood of my jacket so that it covered my head. Slowly I approached the deli shop and opened the door, a bell ringing in the back of the shop annoucing my presence.

"Number fourty-two I got your kishka, knish, kash-varnishka and kreplach combo right here!" I grinned to myself at the voice.

I waited as the former Agent Simmons argued with his mother and turned back to the woman who stood in front of me.

"Give me your money. Get outta here!" he muttered as she left and glanced in my direction.

"Take a number, young lady."

"Robo-warrior?" I said making Simmons look up, "Know him?"

"I've never heard of him." the man replied cooly.

"Okay how about Agent Semore Simmons? Former agent of the now shut down Sector Seven?" I said slying and his face slackened.

"Alright meat store's closed! Everybody out, out right now!"

With a bunch of mutters the patrons slowly filed out and Simmons dismissed his mom and the one other employee that was in the room. Once we were alone (except for the kibosh or what ever it was called) he turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know who I am?"

* * *

_Sam's POV-_

"What is the meaning of this! You DARE point a gun at me?" I heard Ironhide rumble dangerously as several military cars surrounded him and several of the Autobots.

"You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!"

I jumped out of Bumblebee and ran forward, pushing aside two soldiers.

"Drop your weapons!" I heard a familiar voice and saw Lennox running forward, followed by Epps.

"Tell them to lower their weapons!"

"Tell them to lower them first." I glanced over at a man in a suit that walked up to Lennox.

He wore glasses and looked very irritated at the moment. Not to mention the looks that he was flashing the Autobots. Then I remembered, this must've been Galloway. I had heard Cari rant enough about him enough to know that he was a total pain in the rear and a stuck up jerk to boot.

"Tell them to lower their weapons." Lennox said again, slower and darker than before.

"Major there is nothing I can do. Your NEST team is deactivated." Galloway replied and turned, his dark eyes immediatly locking onto me.

"And who are you? Who let a child into a restricted, goverment, facility?"

I glared back at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sam?" I heard Lennox ask and I gave him a nod.

"Yup, nice to see you again Major." I replied keeping my eyes on Galloway.

"Who are you?" Galloway demanded again and I frowned deeper.

"I am Samantha Dev...Witwicky. One year ago I was involved in the Mission City attack. I helped save the Autobots from the Decepticons and I'm hear to ask them to get my friend back." I responded.

"You...you saved..." Galloway spluttered but quickly regained his composure.

"Your friend?" he demanded.

"Yes, my friend Cari was captured by the Deceticons...and I need the Autobots to get her back."


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge of the Swapped:

**Okay I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Vacations, summer camps, writer blocks, and well...laziness. BUT NO MORE! Here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, comments, or feedback I'd like it. Thanks - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 7-

_Sam's POV-_

"I cannot allow this! An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores!" Galloway argued as I resisted the urge to punch the guy in the face.

"If the Decepticons get Cari they will know how to get the power source for their weapon of mass destruction! The Autobots can prevent that!" I growled back, clentching my fists.

This had been the pattern for the past half an hour. Galloway saying that the U.S goverment had to put the Bots away while they searched for Cari but I refused to let that happen. If the Autobots couldn't help that ment that the Decepticons would win...and that ment death for the human race.

And the Autobots didn't seem too keen on being shipped off without their consent either. Ironhide, Ratchet and two other bots I didn't recognise were still standing around with their weapons drawn and I could tell that the Camaro behind me was itching to help.

"Look, kid, I know you're concerned for your friend. But this is our war now and we'll win it as we always have. With a coordinated military stratagy. So it's out of my hands now."

"This fool is terribly misinformed..." Ironhide grumbled from across the tarmac and I glanced over at the bots.

"No it's not! You could just rip that piece of paper into shreds and forget it even exsisted!" I shot back but the Director wasn't having any of it.

"That's enough! If you won't drop the matter then you and your friends here, are going to have to be detained." he ordered and signaled with his hand.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around; ready to kick the person in the face. That is until I looked up at the huge guy looming over me. His face was carved into a scowl and his muscled arms crossed his wide chest. Looking behind him I saw similar situations going on with Leo, Michael, and the N.E.S.T soldiers.

I gulped nervously and gave a fake grin, "Uh...sup?"

The man's scowl deeped and pushed me along side Michael and Leo. Then, within seconds I felt cuffs clicking over my wrists.

"We will explore every diplomatic solution." Galloway said smugly, "Meanwhile you and the Autobots will remain here at Diego Garcia."

I gave a growl,"You can't hand over Cari!" my feet skidding on the asphalt.

"All options are being considered." Galloway said back calmly; then got back into his own car, the door slamming behind him.

The Military Jeep rumbled to life and then drove off, leaving a choking cloud of exhaust that made me want to gag.

I tried to struggle free but the big guy holding me back just shuved me forward again. Leo, Michael, the N.E.S.T soldiers, the Autobots, and myself were hauled over to a massive building that had been their base of operations. (Well, the Autobots were more grudgingly following) Now, it was our prison.

The hangar doors were pulled aside and the humans were shuved inside while the Autobots transformed and grudgingly drove inside. Now there were about a dozen big, buff, soldiers walking into the base as well; all of them packing guns and walkie talkies. I whipped around as the line of soldiers blocked us from running out as the doors began to close once more as soon as the last person was inside. They clanged together loudly and with a hiss of an air lock were shut tight.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see a terrifyed looking Leo eyeing the large soldiers.

"How in the world are we getting out of here? I mean...this is like...am I gunna go to jail...or get abducted!?" he hissed in my ear.

I growled and pushed his away, "Shut it Leo. I have no idea what's going to happen, okay. I just want to go home and back to normal but that's not going to happen!"

"Hey, Sam, calm down." Michael said holding up his hands but I turned and glared at him.

"You're telling me to calm down? I'm stuck in lock down in another dimention while my best friend is getting tracked down by the Decepticons and the goverment. I doubt that there's any way that _could _be calm even if I wanted to!"

And to tell the truth I didn't want to calm down. I felt so angry and confused that I just wanted to either punch something very, very hard or curl up into a ball and fall asleep. I felt so sick of everything not being in my control, having someone or thing attacking me every few hours, or almost being captured by giant freaking robots. Which I thoughwas pretty exceptable. I mean if you were going through this you'd want to have a panic attack once in a while.

Just then the Autobots transformed back into their bipedal modes which distracted me enough to look away from Michael and Leo. I saw that more Autobots had already been inside the base and was surprised to see so many more than before.

Obviousely there was Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee but then there were others that I didn't recognise. The red and green cars that had followed Bumblebee had transformed into a pair of twins (rather ugly twins) and were pushing each other around.

Then there was a slim silver bot with wheels for feet that was angrily tapping his arm blades against the wall. He looked over as I looked at him and he gave a slow nod, which I returned cautiously.

Then there were smaller bots that had come out as motor cycles. One was pink, one was blue, and the other was purple. They were much shorter and slimmer than the other bots and each balanced on one of their wheels. By how they were designed I guessed that they may have been either younger or perhaps females.

Another one was a bot that also seemed younger and stuck next to Ratchet. He had silver and blue armor and his hands sparked slightly; as if they contained electricity.

But the last bot that I saw made my anger dissapate slightly. A small silver bot with a visor over his face looked over at the group of humans and walked over.

"Sam, that you?" he asked as he knelt down.

Looking up, I nodded, "Yeah it's me Jazz."

It was weird thinking that Jazz was still here. By what Michael Bay had directed he was supposed to have been torn in half by Megatron in the last movie but of course due to a certain change in events he hadn't been. It made me glad that he had survived til now.

"I thought ya weren't stickin' around? Wha' happened?" the mech gave a half chuckle.

I shrugged, "I can't really tell you. For some reason your dimention really likes me." I said, only half joking.

"I s'pose so. I'm sorry ta hear 'bout your friend." the bot said, his cheery demeanor fading.

"How'd you know?"

Jazz shrugged this time, "Ironhide may like ta shoot than ta talk but he sure does have a big mouth."

I didn't say anything to this, I was too worried to respond. Cari was smart, even though a bit fan girlish, but she could escape if she was given the chance. The only problem is whether or not she'd take what was happening seriously enough to care.

And I really prayed that she cared.

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

"How do you know who I am? What do you know?" Simmons demanded for a second time.

I gave a sly grin, "The more appropriate question would probably be what _don't _I know."

At this Simmons blinked in surprise, "Alright kid I dunno what you're playing at, but unless you give me an explanation I'll call the cops. And I doubt you want that."

The grin faded from my face and I grew more serious, "Does the name Sam Witwicky mean anything to you?"

Simmons stiffened and looked at me carefully. Slowly he nodded and glanced behind him to make sure that no one was spying.

"Yeah what about her?"

"I'm a friend of hers. She and I got sucked into this dimention about three days ago and are now trying to figure out how to get out. And I think that you could help me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, and how can I help you?" Simmons grumbled.

I raised an eye brow, "I'm seeing symbols in my head that got zapped in by one of the last remaining All Spark shards. And if you don't help me the Decepticons are going to use a giant machine to drain the energy from our sun."

At this Simmon's face paled slightly and he frowned, "Fine...how can I help you?" he muttered, almost grudingly.

Grinning again I thought for a moment, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. At this point in the movie Sam would be talking with Wheelie about the symbols but I didn't have Wheelie with me. He was with Michael and Sam...where ever they were. And I also didn't have the All Spark shard to awaken Jetfire at the museum and hence couldn't get to Egypt. So that left me only one option; I had to try and find Sam again.

"Do you know where they would take the Autobots after Megatron's attack?"

Simmons rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the stained ceiling of the deli. For about a minute he stood like that, thinking while I stood by patiently waiting. Finally he looked back at me and sighed.

"My best guess would be the old base of Diego Garcia. Last I heard it was their base of operations before your friend Sam had Sector Seven shut down." he finished with a sneer.

I almost did a face palm, _'Of course Diego Garcia! Why didn't I think fo that?' _I thought to myself.

"Great! Now all I have to do is sneak into a secret goverment base, that technically shouldn't exsist. Easy as pie." I said sarcastically.

Simmons caught my drift and frowned again, "Oh no! There is no way I'm sneaking you into Diego Garcia, as it is illegal but also I have no more influence as a goverment figure." he argued.

All I did was raise my eye brow, "Really? Well that's fine..._really_...I don't want to bother you anymore. I'll figure something out, but on a side note...I bet your mama would _love _to learn about that secret stash of Sector Seven files you have down in the basement."

Simmon's frown was replaced with an aghast face and he looked quickly over his shoulder again.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I laughed, "Just try me."

* * *

_Sam's POV- An hour an a half later..._

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet." I could hear Ratchet mutter and my heart dropped.

"That's not what Optimus would want." the weapons speacialist replyed slowly.

I was sitting behind a stack of crates listening to the Autobots talk. It had started to get dark outside and most of the soldiers from N.E.S.T and some of the Bots had tried to get some sleep. But I knew that for myself that would be useless, I had so much adrenline that I wouldn't sleep for a week. Plus the fact that sleeping in hand cuffs isn't comfortable.

"But what can we do to help? Their goverment won't let us fight against the Decepticons so what use are we now? And as much as I respect Optimus I won't be told what to do by those humans much longer." Ratchet said back and I sighed, leaning back against the crates.

This whole situation was wrong, the movie wasn't supposed to be this messed up. Now the Autobots were considering leaving, the goverment was after Cari and watching me, then of course Optimus was still dead. And the worst part was that I couldn't do anything. Now I was stuck here as far as I could tell.

"What should I tell the others?" Ratchet asked after a long silence.

"I'm not a Prime, if you want orders go ask Jazz." Ironhide grumbled.

Ratchet gave a sigh and there was a soft clang that sounded like he had clapped the other bot on the shoulder. Then there were heavy footsteps as I guessed Ratchet was walking away.

"Sam you can come from hiding now." I froze at the medic's words.

_'Or he could be coming over to spy on me.'_

There was a moment of silence and deciding to not run I peeked my head out from behind the crates. Ratchet and Ironhide were standing almost directly above my hiding spot, looking over the crates and down at me.

"Uh hi guys..." i muttered.

Ironhide gave snort but knelt down, "What is wrong Sam?"

I sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"We all heard you arguing with Director Galloway about your friend's safety." Ratchet responded and I nodded.

"Cari is my best friend, really my only friend, and now her life is in danger." I said as I stood up.

"We understand Sam. But unless you advise hurting your fellow humans there's nothing we can really do, besides...without Optimus...we can't really go up against the Fallen. He can only be destroyed by a Prime." Ratchet said and I frowned.

"I'm not saying I want to hurt other people, but I mean you guys can do stuff without permission right?"

Ironhide shook his head, "We could, but your goverment would then make no distinction between us and the Decepticons."

"Optimus was really the only Autobots that you humans would listen too. But there's no way to get Prime back."

'_Of course...even in movies we humans are so stupid!' _I thought to myself.

_'To be honest it's not even fair! Megatron get's to be ressurected by an All Spark shard while Optimus is lying in a scrap heap because of him and...'_

"Wait..." I breathed as I followed my train of thought.

"Maybe we..._can _get Optimus back!" I looked up as I remembered.

"What?!" Ironhide scowled his optics narrowing and he flashed a look over at Ratchet.

"Where's Bumblebee?" I asked quickly and the two bots looked over at each other.

"He should be over there." Ratchet pointed to the area further away in the giant base where the rest of the Autobots were.

"Why? Do you have a plan?" Ironhide asked his optics brightening.

"Oh yes, I have more than just a plan, I have a sloution. We're going to bring Optimus back from the dead with the one thing that Michael Bay could never see."

Ratchet looked very confused, "And who is Michael Bay?"

"Oh...well that's a very confusing subject. And we don't have time to talk about all of it, but I promise that I'll tell you later."

"But...wait...what couldn't this Michael Bay see?" Ironhide waved Ratchet aside.

I grinned, "He could never see giant plot holes. Like the fact that I have a piece of All Spark in my backpack that can bring Optimus back."

* * *

**Okay so school started tomorrow for me and you know what that means...MORE STUFF TO DO! But I promise I will continue to update! Thanks for your patience! - Rin**


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge of the Swapped:

**Okay I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Vacations, summer camps, writer blocks, and well...laziness. BUT NO MORE! Here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, comments, or feedback I'd like to hear it. Thanks so much! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 7-

"Um excuse me sir!" I waved over at one of the guards at the giant warehouse doors.

The guy looked over at me with a suspisious look but walked over, the AK-47 still held firmly in his hands. I stood still as he came over and looked down at me.

"Is something wrong miss?"

"Yeah something's wrong. There's no bathroom in here." I said raising an eyebrow and tapping my foot, the key chain on my backpack jingling.

I was lucky that no one had checked Bumblebee's backseats when we had been confined to the base. My backpack containing my phone, various notebooks, a couple granola bars, and a t-shirt was still in tact. Also still in the back was Leo's phone and Michael's tin container that he had brought from his house.

The guard frowned, "I'm sorry but you're supposed to stay in this hangar until Director Galloway orders to move you from the premisis." he said crisply as if reading from a script.

"Dude...really? I have to get to a bathroom, it's a basic human need. Come on!" I grumbled, waving my arms wildly.

I continued my rant until two more soldiers started to walk over to where I stood, one was a shorter guy with graying hair and the other was a tough looking woman with short hair and a scar on her face.

"Is there a problem here?" the woman asked, a frown making her scar crinkle.

"Um yes, I would like to use the ladies room and your friend here says that I have to ait until your Director gets back." I explained to the woman.

"I'm sorry but what he said is correct, you're just going to have to wait." she responded tightly.

I gave a dramatic sigh, "But Ma'am you must know what it's like right? I mean we're both girls and have that..._time_?" I raised both my eyes brows and looked her right in the eye.

The woman looked at me for a few seconds, her dark eyes reading my face closely. Finally she sighed and strapped her weapon to her back.

"I'll escourt her, just get back to your duties." the two men nodded slowly, looking slightly uncomfortable, and moved back to their original positions.

"Come on." she muttered and I gave a small smile.

The woman guided me past several guards who didn't give me or the female soldier a second glance. It was about a three minute walk to a small room with a single door that was in the corner.

"Here, do what you gotta do and get out. If it take's longer than ten minutes I'm breaking down that door." the woman said and I nodded.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." I grinned and quickly went inside.

As soon as the light was on and the door was closed my smile dropped and I quickly looked around the room. There was obviously a toilet in the corner with a dingy sink and some sort of cabinet that was crooked and one of the doors was off a hinge. But my eyes went right too the thing I had been looking for, a small window about a foot and a half wide and a foot tall.

As I inspected closer I saw that there was a silver padlock on the side of the window. With a grin I took the pocket knife Lennox had lent me out of my pocket and started playing with the lock. Fo about a minute I struggled with the resilient metal but in the end I gave up and angrily shuved the pocket knife back in my pocket.

_'Time for plan B...' _I thought to myself, hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this.

I grabbed my backpack and unzipped it to reveil the large, metal, box that I had stuffed inside. With a grunt I hefted the box up out of the backpack and put it on top of the back of the toilet. There were muffled shouts coming from the box and I winced at their loudness.

"You okay in there?" the voice of my guard came throught the door and I froze.

"Umm, yeah just...just some bad Chinese food from yesturday!" I groaned back, hoping that the hesitance in my voice would go unnoticed.

There was no response so I assumed that my excuse was excepted and I turned back to the box. I tapped my fingernail against the lid and the sounds ceased almost immediatly.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered quietly into the key hole of the box.

A hollow bang let me know that the little captive inside the box could indeed hear me and I sighed.

"I'm going to let you out, but you have to behave. Or else you get put back into the box and your second eye is a gonner." I hissed again and this time I was answered with a wimper.

Taking a deep breath I unlocked the box and for good measure took out the pocket knife again. Slowly the lid opened and fell back, the occupant blinked rapidly at the sudden appearence of bright light, the little robot cringing slightly.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt you'll..." the little robot started to growl but I instantly held out the pocket knife close to the one undamaged eye that he had.

That shut him up right away and he tried to back away but was stopped by the edge of the toilet.

"Okay, listen to me. I need you to break that lock on the window, see it?" I muttered, pointing to the window with my left, unoccupied, hand.

The little robot's eye flicked over to the lock and then back to my face and then to the weapon in my right hand.

"If you do that, I'm not gunna hurt you okay. But you gotta be _really _quiet." I said and lowered the knife slightly.

At this the bot, Wheelie I remembered was his name, relaxed slightly and gave a slow nod. Then with one last wairy stare he lept to the floor and scuttled over to the window. There was a series of clicks as his tiny arm transformed into some sort of welder and a small, blue, flame hissed from the end and within second metled through the window's lock.

"Excellent!" I said with a smirk and looked down the wall outside.

It was only a five foot drop to the pavement below, "Alright, I'm going to need your help again. I need you to go outside and make sure that no one is outside. There's a friend of mine in the next building over and I need to go help him."

'Yeah and what's in it fer me?" Wheelie snipped back, his good eye narrowing.

I frowned, "You get to keep your eye and my Autobot friend's won't fry your tailpipe."

Wheelie froze, "Yeah...okay yeah that sound reasonable."

The little bot scamperered down the from the window and scurried to the edge of the building. I waited the minute when he came running back and poked his head back into the window.

"There are two guards, but they're not coming this way. Or atleast not yet." he whispered and I nodded.

Slowly I zipped my backpack back up and hid the metal box under the toilet. Then I lowered my bag to the ground and slid out of the window, careful to make as little noise as possible.

My feet touched the asphalt and I looked around quickly, making sure that the guards weren't coming my way. Then scanning around I spotted a window on the warehouse across a stretch of tarmac about a hundred feet wide.

I shouldered my backpack and made sure that Wheelie was still next to me.

_'Show time!'_

Carefully I ran across to the other warehouse and peeked through a grimy window. Inside it seemed there were only a few soldiers, two were asleep on some folding chairs and the other two were playing some sort of card game. Behind them I could make out the front of an army Jeep and a giant black mass that was covered in some sort of tarp.

_'Optimus!' _I thought, quickly ducking down as a light flashed somewhere to my right.

I froze and waited as a guard passed the end of the warehouse, the source of light coming from the flashlight in his hand. Slowly the soldier disappeared around the corner and I let out my pent up breath.

"Okay now to find an enterance..." I muttered unsure of how I was going to get inside.

I scanned upwards, searching for some sort of window or air duct that I could slip into but I was out of luck. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Psssttt!" I heard the sharp noise and whipped around.

"Wheelie?" I hissed not seeing the small robot anywhere.

"PSSSSTTT!" the sound was louder this time and turned again to see the robot had scooted behind me and was pointing to something near the ground a few feet away.

I walked over quietly and saw that the thing he had been pointing too was a small grate in the side of the warehouse that seemed to be connected to a sewer. I was slightly skeptical though, the hole was extremely small and there seemed to be a good amount of dirty water running from it and down into the ground.

"Really?" I knelt down to examine the grate closer and wasn't encouraged.

"Take it or leave it, it's the best we got." the bot said back, his little arms crossing his chassis.

I sighed and pulled at the grate and found that it easily slid out and to the side. With a grimice I slid onto my back and put my back pack on my stomach. Then I started started to pull myself through the small hole into the warehouse. Moist air assaulted my nose and eyes, making them burn and I felt a small stream start to soak my back and legs. What only took about a minute felt like hours as I looked forward to see the end of the drainage hole.

With a heave I pushed myself throught the hole and stood up stiffly; holding my sodden arms away from my body.

"This is so gross!" I muttered to myself, feeling my stomach clentch as I imagined what nasty stuff could be in the water.

I was almost glad that I hadn't eaten that day.

Trying my best to ignore the water and who knows what dripping from my clothes I quickly looked around; praying that the soldiers in the warehouse hadn't heard anything. But from the continued snoring and muttered talking I guessed that they hadn't. Behind me I heard a slight rev and I turned to see that Wheelie had followed me through.

"So what we lookin' fer?" he muttered, eyeing the corner where the soldiers were.

I turned back around and stared at the giant shape that was covered by the giant tarp. It was only across the warehouse but to me it seemed like a football field. I was so close to my goal but it seemed to so far away with those soldiers only yards away.

_'Come on Sam...don't let that get in the way. If you can just wake Optimus up he'll be able to keep the guards at bay.' _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and shot one last glance at the soldier and then darted over to the robot. Without pausing I climbed up onto the Autobot's exposed arm and then crawled underneath the tarp. Everything went dim and took on the greenish color of the tarp, I pulled myself up onto Optimus's chassis and tried to figure out where I was. The tarp blocked out my vision from everything a foot away or more. Slowly I crawled forward, my knee banging into something and I gave a muffled swear.

Finally I found the gaping hole in the middle of the Prime's chest and I took off my backpack. Just then I heard a shout and I knew that the guards had found out that something was amiss, there was the sounds of shuffling around and I knew that I only had seconds left. With fumbling hands I unzipped my backpack and grabbed the small silver shard that was at the bottem of the bag.

Just then the tarp started to move and one of the soldiers called out, "Whoever is under there come out with your hands up!"

I did the stupid thing and ignored the order. Instead I plunged my hand down into the crater of Optimus's chest and let go of the All Spark shard. There was a tink as the metal piece landed somewhere inside the robot and a small flash. It was then that something grabbed my leg and pulled me backwards off Optimus's chest.

I whacked my head against the Prime's arm on the way down and I felt my backpack get ripped out of my grip. Yelling and kicking didn't help my cause as I was pulled out from underneath the tarp and into the now bright light of the warehouse.

"You are in a whole heap of trouble missy!" the soldier pinning my arms to my sides growled, his two other companions looking just as pleased as he sounded; both of them holding their guns at the ready.

_'Dammit Optimus! Any second now!' _I thought as the men started to drag me away.

But nothing happened, not even a twitch from the seemingly still dead robot. Feeling my heart drop I tried to pull away from the soldier but it was no use, his grip was like iron. I was turned away from the unmoving robot and I felt all the hopes that I had had crash down at my failure.

If the All Spark didn't work that ment the Autobots would have to either leave or stay prisoner on Earth, N.E.S.T would be disbanded, and Cari would be captured either by the goverment or the Decepticons. Neither of which were extremely good.

"ARRGGHH!" one of the soldiers suddenly cried out from behind me and I crained my head to see some small silver blur biting the soldier's arm.

"Wheelie?" I breathed, feeling the soldier's grip on my arm loosen.

It was then I understood, the little robot was giving me a chance to escape, and I took it without any questions. I ripped my arm out of the soldier's grip and bolted towards the drain that was in the side of the warehouse. I slid, baseball style into the hole and pulled myself back throught the mushy, moist, tunnel. There were several loud bangs that I assumed were gunfire and even more swears coming from the soldiers. I didn't pay too much attention though as I escaped from the tunnel and pulled myself upwards.

"Don't move!"

I gasped and looked up from where I was sitting on the wet ground. Around me were about ten or so soldiers, the leader the woman who had lead me to the bathroom.

"Uh...hi?" I said trying to give a phoney smile but it was lost on the stoney faces of the soldiers.

"You are to be detained until further notice. If you resist further you will be considered an enemy to the state." the woman said not lowering the hand gun that she held, and from the look in her eyes I knew she ment business.

I frowned, wanting to run but I knew that that would be probably the stupidest thing to do at the moment. Instead I raised my hands above my head.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from inside the warehouse and a series of gutteral clangs and the sound of something ripping.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" the female soldier demanded pointing her gun at the wall of the warehouse.

**BOOM!**

The ground shook and I fell to the ground as the roof of the warehouse exploded and pieces of metal rained down along with bullet shells. The sound of groaning gears and smashing metal made me cover me ears and shut my eyes. Then I heard the muffled sound of gunshots as two gigantic things crashed on either side of me.

Then it went strangly quiet, deathly quiet.

I hesitated a second and peeked open my eyes and uncovered my ears. I saw that the company of soldiers were all looking up with several variations of dumbstruck framing their faces. Warily I looked up, lowering my hands, and saw that the two things that had crashed on either side of me were giant, metal, feet.

"Sam is that you...what has happened?" a deep booming voice asked and I looked up into the confused and battle scared face of Optimus Prime.

Shakily I stood up and backed up so I could see the Autobot leader more easily, a wary grin creapy across my face.

"Yeah Optimus it's me. And as to what's happened...that'll be a long story...a very long story."


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge of the Swapped:

**I LIVE! Yes I actually didn't die but I do apologize for not updating in a while. Things have been nuts with school and the holiday season. Junior year has not been kind. But either way the chapter is now up; consider this your New Year's present! I hope you like it and I'd appreciate any feedback. Thanks so much, review, and enjoy! - Rin HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND GOD BLESS!**

* * *

Chapter 9-

_Cari's POV-_

"So you're telling me that you and your friend are back from your freaky dimension and have no way of getting back? And to make it worse both the US government and the leader of the psycho alien species are after you?" Simmons asked as he merged onto the highway, his hands tapping nervously against the steering wheel.

"Pretty much," I responded and lazily looked out the window at the barren, dusty, landscape.

I wanted to get to Sam and the Autobots as soon as possible but at the same time I knew that the sooner we got to the end of the movie, the sooner it would end. I was not looking forward to that. It was like the nerd in me was having a shouting match against the realistic me inside my head.

**_'DON'T FINISH THE MOVIE! You'll never end up seeing the Transformers again!'_**

_'What about Sam? What about your family? She doesn't want to stay here forever and your parents will miss you.'_

**_'Who cares!? this is better than your old boring life!'_**

_'That's a horrible thing to say. You have a life outside of Transformers!'_

"Do you really think that going to a government facility is the best idea then?" Simmons glanced over at me, his question jolting me out of my mental argument.

I thought for a moment, but then just shrugged.

"Won't make a difference if Sam is there. She'll be able to get me to the bots, and once I get the last remaining All Spark shard we can resurrect an ancient robot that's sleeping at the Smithsonian."

Simmons' face was priceless, but he smartly returned his eyes to the road before he almost sideswiped an SUV.

"There's a robot at the Smithsonian?!"

I grinned. "Yeah, but he's ancient. He's the only one that knows where the Matrix of leadership is, so we need him." I explained but only got another crazy look.

"Uh...you'll understand once we get there. It's too complicated to explain without you seeing it. But we can't let the Leader of the Decepticons get the Matrix or else he'll destroy our sun."

Simmons glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and gave a sigh, "If you say so."

* * *

_Sam's POV-_

"Absolutely not! I will not have giant robots going tromping around, even if it is for some mystical alien relic! " Director Galloway growled at me, though he looking past me at the three giant robots.

Ratchet was patching Optimus's damaged chest while Ironhide resisted the urge to kick the Director through the wall of the warehouse.

"But what if it can get rid of the Decepticons?!" I shouted back, my voice cracking slightly from lack of sleep.

"What if it can't?" Galloway shot back, a vein becoming visible in his forehead. Silently I hoped it popped.

Getting ready to shout a reply, I took a deep breath. A shadow fell over us and caused my head to shoot up. Optimus had stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. Waving the grumbling Ratchet away, he approached the fuming Director calmly.

"Director Galloway, if what Sam is saying is correct, the Decepticons won't stop until they find the relic. It is paramount that we find it first." Optimus said; his voice quiet but demanding everyone's attention.

Galloway stared up at the Prime, his face hard and his gaze unwavering.

"Are you sure that you can do that? Are you sure that this relic will stop the leader of the Decepticons?"

At this I tried not to hesitate. To be totally honest, I didn't know what the Matrix thingy would do, but I knew that the Decepticons wanted it and that was good enough reason to get it before them.

"Yes." I said finally, barely able to meet Galloway's gaze.

He stared at me for a moment but then finally fixed his gaze on Optimus.

"Where is this relic supposed to be anyway?"

I stiffened, "Um...Egypt..."

Galloway rolled his eyes, "So, in conclusion you are telling me that I need to send you and giant robots _from America_ to an already war-torn country?'

I grumbled a reply that was a mix of curses and the word 'yes'.

The Director sighed once more and folded his arms over his chest; I could almost see the gears turning in his head while he battled over his decision.

"Alright..."

I did a mental fist pump and was about to go running off to tell the others to saddle up when the Director held up a single finger. I swore I could see the word **but **tattooed across it.

"I'll give you and the girl three days to find this relic thing. _Only _you and the girl."

I frowned. The other Autobots would be needed if a group of Cons decided to show up. It was suicide to send a just resurrected robot and a nineteen-year-old out, but before I could argue Optimus nodded.

"Then it is agreed."

Galloway turned and started talking to the soldiers, "We will escort these two to the air base and from there they will be taken to Egypt and..." I rolled my eyes and made a very loud, very fake sounding cough.

"Director Galloway, we are not going to need a babysitter. The last thing we need is to be followed around by a big parade of trigger happy dimwits. That's exactly what the Decepticons will be looking for."

The soldier's behind the director started muttering and Galloway whipped around to give me a very mean look.

"And how are you supposed to defend yourselves without an escort?"

There was a loud whoosh and the sound of multiple clicks and clangs: turning, I saw that Optimus had transformed his right arm into a blaster and his left into a glowing blade.

"Will these suffice Director Galloway?"

The soldier's muttering stopped abruptly and Galloway paled slightly, "Ah...well...yes. Yes, those should be fine."

* * *

_Cari's POV-_

"So, I have a question. If Diego Garcia is an island, how are we getting there?" I asked as I counted what seemed like the hundredth tumbleweed go by the window.

The past hour and a half had been spent looking out the window, untying and retying my shoelaces, counting tumbleweeds, and getting a few minutes of sleep. So you could say that I was very bored and anxious to get to the Transformers.

Simmons gave a sudden burst of laughter that man me looked over at him, unsure why my question was so funny. I watched him carefully until he was able to respond, his answer slightly disconserting.

"Man, you don't think things through all the way huh?" he asked after his fit of laughter had subsided.

I just looked at him even more confused that before.

"We are not going to Diego Garcia, it is an island off the coast of India, and unless you plan on swimming, you are going nowhere near it," he chuckled and turned off the boring main road onto a very bumpy dirt one.

I felt a twinge of worry stick in my throat and sat bolt upright in my seat. "Where are you taking me!? You told me you'd take me to the Autobots!"

"Calm yourself there missy. I said that the robots would be taken to Diego Garcia: not when, though. There is a small military warehouse base that is used as an in between from D.C to Garcia. While you were snoozing, I used my handy military grade scanner to catch a message that said that the NEST operatives and their "special cargo" would be shipped out tomorrow. So since the only holding facility close enough to get to Garcia is here, that is where the robots are being held. Ya get all that?" he glanced in my direction and then back out at a small black square in the distance.

I blinked once as the information began to sink in and my worry started to dissipate. I silently sat back down in my seat and looked out the window at the now bigger square which became a roadblock with three well armed military personnel as we got closer. Slowly we approached and I felt very uneasy as the car came to a halt and the biggest of the three guards came to the driver side window.

Simmons calmly rolled down the window and whipped out a black wallet with a silver badge attached to it.

"Do you have authorization to be here sir?" the guy demanded, his dark eyes looking from Simmons to me and back.

I tried not to show my nervousness and wiped my now sweaty palms on my jeans. I prayed that Simmons knew what he was doing. At first the soldier and Simmons talked quietly and he showed him his badge and whatnot. Finally, after what felt like hours (but was in reality like five minutes), the soldier thanked Simmons and lifted the road block.

"So...what was that about?" I asked once the soldiers were a good ways behind the car.

"Old Sector Seven friend. Told him I wanted to show my intern niece where she'd be working." he gave a sly smile.

Sighing, I allowed myself a small grin and sat back in the car seat. Within just a few moments though, huge building were coming up fast. The warehouses were big enough to fit small aircrafts inside, almost big enough for a huge 747.

_'No wonder they chose this spot to house the Autobots.' _I thought as Simmons pulled his car up behind one of the first warehouses.

"Alright kid, where's Sam and your Transformers? It won't be long before these guys figure out we're not supposed to be here." Simmons asked, looking around carefully.

"I'm not sure. If they were holding them so they could ship tomorrow, then they'd probably all be held together in a warehouse near the airfield." I said and looked towards the biggest building near where they had a couple of fighter jets. I didn't see any sign of the Autobots but I guessed that Galloway wouldn't want them roaming around the base unguarded.

"Come on, this way." Simmons hissed and started down the alley between two of the warehouses.

For a couple minutes the old Sector Seven agent systematically led me in between the military buildings and past guards. I was surprisingly pleased at how smooth it was going...of course it had to end some time or another. We had just made it to the corner of the second to last warehouse when I felt a slight tingle and sniffed loudly. But it wasn't enough, 'cause I felt the sucker coming before I could stop it.

**"ACHOO!" **I sneezed the loudest possible sneeze ever and of course immediately an armed guard turned the corner; his side arm raised.

Simmons gave a slight grumble, but stepped forward.

"Who are you pointing that weapon at son?" he said in a nonchalant way.

"You do not have permission to be in this area. These warehouses have been set off limits except for Director Galloway and his men." the soldier said, not hesitating in the slightest.

"I was allowed in to show my niece her work station. She's a new intern that is going to be working with Major Lennox and his team in NEST." Simmons responded and I gave a guilty wave.

"Major Lennox and his team left half an hour ago for Diego Garcia. Director Galloway said that anyone looking for them should be directed to his office." the soldier said and then gave me another glance.

Immediately he touched the walkie-talkie at his waist and talked into it, "Sir, we have located the fugitive wanted by the special contact."

I froze, _'Fugitive!?'_

The man frowned, "Yes sir, right away." and with that, put down his walkie-talkie and brought out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Miss, please step forward. You are hereby under arrest for being wanted by the US government for information on the contact for extraterrestrial beings." he said in a monotone.

I panicked and started to run when another soldier came from behind and shoved both Simmons and myself forward.

"Why?! What are you doing?" I yelled as the cuffs were jerked onto my wrist and snapped shut.

"Director Galloway said that if you were to be found, you were to be brought immediately to his office and taken into custody until needed." the soldier said pushing me forward into the open space between the rows of warehouses.

"Needed for what exactly?" I demanded, tugging my wrists to no avail.

"In negotiations with the extraterrestrial threat."

I felt my heart drop. In layman's terms that meant that I was going to either be the bait in some trap for the Cons or the payment for them to leave the earth alone. Neither one seemed to be a great choice at the moment; and I prayed that whatever Sam was doing was going to end this sooner rather than later.


End file.
